Right Infront of Me
by poojaicp
Summary: Set in Season 9, after Rachel moves out of Ross' apartment. What would happen if Ross and Rachel did not run after Joey and Phoebe after they made them go to those horrible dates ? Read the story to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**As I promised in the latest chapter of** ** _Eternal Love,_** **here I am with a brand new story.. only in the hopes that my stories can inspire the wonderful authors to come back with some amazing stories or at least finish the incomplete ones..**

 **Anyways, this one is placed in Season 9 when Ross and Rachel get blown up on the date and stuck with horrible date respectively, because of Phoebe and Joey. Now what if while talking to each other in Central Perk, for once they let their guards down in front of each other and really think.**

* * *

Ross and Rachel see Joey and Phoebe doing their mission laugh. As they gasp, the two friends run for their life to 'Mexico'. Rachel gasps and gets up to chase her mischievous friends to have meddled in her personal life. Just as she was about to get out of the double doors, she heard Ross from behind.

"Rach.. wait" She stopped on her tracks when she heard Ross call her. She jerked her head to look at him

"What?" She knew by his voice he wanted to say something important, that is why she let her anger take a back seat for the moment, to listen to what he was about to say.

"May-Maybe.." He trailed off, looking down at his hands. But Rachel knew him better than that. He was his nervous self. She slowly came back and resumed her position on the couch.

"Yes, Ross" She tried to meet his gaze by bending her head down a little. He looked up at her.

"Maybe we should talk as to why they would do such thing" His voice more stern now. Rachel was about to snap at him, but stopped herself when she weighed her options. Hmm.. maybe they were ready to talk about them.

"Mm-hmm" She wanted him to start.

He nervously cleared his throat. "Umm.. you see, if they planned all of this.. we must-we must understand that you and me.. to be Us.. that, that means a lot to them" He hoped to God that she got what he wanted to say.

Rachel kept looking at him for a few seconds. He never got straight to the point, she knew that about him after nine years. But he also never started a conversation about them.

Ross, on the other hand, kept his eyes on her. He was trying to observe every of her movements, though she was not doing anything at the moment. He needed to see a hope in her eyes. For them. Even the littlest of a hope would do.

"Yea.." She started and twirled her hair, deep into her thoughts "What are you getting at, Ross?" She had this innate desire that he came out clear and simple.

"Uhh.. Do you think it would be alright if we.." He paused, trying to think just the right words "If we have lunch together, say.. tomorrow?" He decided he needed time to say something coherent.

He chickened out. Not completely, though. Interesting, she thought. She nodded her head "Alright.. okay, so where?"

"Why don't I worry about that? I'll see you in your office at 1" He said confidently. Now that he knew she was comfortable having lunch with him, just the two of them.

"Sure" Impressed that Ross had seized the moment somehow. She laughed to herself at the memory of that day when she lectured him about his inability to seize the moment.

* * *

Rachel laid on her bed, thinking. Why had she accepted to have lunch with Ross? Why had she fallen into that trap yet again? Oh well.. it did not take much than his big brown puppy dog eyes.

When Emma was born, Rachel had all but wanted to get back together with him to let her baby have the family she deserved. Not to forget her own feelings that were being resurfaced since the time she found out about her pregnancy and that the father was Ross. At that time, getting back together with him would have been the best thing. But after Joey's proposal fiasco, things took a step back. Why I had to say yes to him? she wondered again.

Then they decided to be just two friends, living together, had a baby together, and not in a relationship. That also went well until.. the same insecurity issues of Ross. Okay.. so she did kiss Gavin, her fault. But he didn't give her Bill's message. Alright, so maybe she wasn't gonna call him but that was her decision to make. She didn't need anybody to tell her what to do and what not to do in her life.

Ooo.. but I did the same thing, didn't I? She realised. She told Ross not to date Katie and he sweetly obliged. Never did he throw that on her face. For every insane thing he did with her, he did four to five incredibly sweet things to make up for them.

Hmm.. maybe accepting to go for a lunch with him was the right decision, she concluded and went to sleep.

* * *

 **So that is my Christmas gift to you guys. I hope you like it. If you did, a review is appreciated.. If you did not, a constructive criticism is welcomed too.. :))**

 **Have a Merry Christmas and a very happy New Year!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was so disappointed to see no reviews to this story for three days, but then the reviewers motivated me to post this second chapter.. I hope you guys enjoy this one as well. Please read and review :)**

* * *

The next day, Ross left the university after teaching a class. He made his way to Rachel's office. He decided to walk because the day was pleasant. He came across a florist on his way over. He stopped and thought whether it would be appropriate to bring her flowers.

(...)

"Lilah, that is all for now" Rachel looked at her assistant "I think you will manage without me for the day"

"Going somewhere?" Lilah asked interested.

Rachel looked at her image in her pocket mirror and answered. "Yea.. I might just come back to attend that conference call from Milan" She smoothed her hair, and applied some touch up.

"Is it a date?" Lilah smirked with a dirty grin on her face. Rachel tore her eyes from her self and looked at her briefly. Was it a date? She didn't really know. What Ross intended by that lunch, was something she was about to find out.

"Well.." She was interrupted by a buzzer. She pushed the button to listen to it. "There's a Dr Geller for you"

"Send him up, thanks" She said politely to the receptionist.

"Well well.. looks like your date has arrived. I might as well take your leave now" Lilah took her notepad and got up from the chair. As she opened the door, she almost collided with a tall, handsome guy. Rachel looked up when she heard her gasp. Lilah quickly apologized to Ross who didn't tear his eyes away from Rachel. Ross made his way into the office while Lilah showed a thumbs up to her boss to which she could only roll her eyes.

"Hey, you. These are for you" He offered her a small bouquet of lilies, of course. Her favorite. He remembered, she sighed happily to herself at the words he used to greet her.

"Thank you. You didn't need to bring these though" She accepted gladly.

"I wanted to say thank you for accepting to hear me out" She smiled and nodded.

"Shall we?" He gestured towards the door to ask her if they could leave.

"Yes"

(...)

They took a cab to Alessandro's, and Ross paid the driver for both of them after a lot of bickering from Rachel's side.

"What do you wanna order? Remember, my treat?" Ross said, reading his own menu. Rachel narrowed her eyes onto him. What was he up to? Flowers and lunch...

"Ross.." This made him look up at her "Is this a date?" Uh-oh, Ross thought. She seems mad.

"Uhh.. no. I mean, yeah.. it, it can be.." Ross said nervously. Then out of nowhere "What do you want it to be, Rach?" He asked rhetorically. Whoa, Rachel thought. He's getting good at it.

"Fair enough" Rachel set her eyes on the menu. They ordered their lunch and looked unsure at everything but each other. Both seemed pretty nervous as to how to start the conversation that had been on the back of their minds for quite a while.

"Rachel.." Ross asked for her attention.

"Yes?"

"I, I was wondering.. if, maybe we could.. you know, start things up again" He looked at her expectantly. There, he said it. The words she wanted to hear the night of their fight when she moved out of his apartment. But still, she needed to ask him some questions that had been bothering her.

"I'm glad you came out clear and simple" She paused for a moment and continued "But I don't think we should go back down that road again"

"What?" Ross seemed hurt by her straight rejection.

"Ross.. you can never change, you know. Let's face it, it's gonna end up the same. Like it did 6 years ago" Rachel explained.

"You could give me another chance" He said softly.

"Yes.. I could. If it was just me, I would have. But now.." She looked down on the napkin that was on her lap "Now we have Emma, and I couldn't do that to her. If we got back together and broke up again, I could never do that to her. I know how it feels to have parents always fighting. I don't want that for Emm-"

"Neither do I, Rach. I know where you come from but.. you gotta see my side as well"

"No, Ross. Even after 6 years, you're still the same possessive jerk you used to be. You need to understand that I need my own space sometimes" She said sternly.

"Rachel.. I know, I admit I was wrong in not giving you the message of the guy from the bar. But you did kiss Gavin" He reminded her.

"Yes, I did. I was feeling so down at that time. So lonely. And it was my birthday, Ross. You, of all people, weren't there with me" She shook her head in disappointment. Ross looked down. He knew what she meant. He should have been there. With her. To kiss her, maybe. "You should know I didn't want to kiss him. I'm not even going out with him"

He looked up at her when she said those words. He noticed a single tear roll down her left cheek. As she took the napkin to wipe it off, he couldn't resist the urge to gently wipe it with the pad of his thumb. She smiled faintly at him. At least they were still friends, he thought.

He was about to say something when the waiter came with their order. "A Cobb salad for the lady and a steak for the gentleman. Bon appetite" They both politely said their thank you's and started eating. They didn't talk much after that, just about Emma, work and their friends. Ross paid for the lunch and they left.

(...)

Ross dropped her off at her office. Like a true gentleman, he stepped out of the cab with her. "Rachel?" She turned to him. "I'm sorry" This confused Rachel. He never apologized to her before.

"I feel like an idiot to have hurt you once again. Uhh.. I know I can be an ass at times but.." He shrugged. "I want to show you that I can be better. I can try, Rach. Really" Rachel could not tear her eyes away from his. He always managed to floor her with his eyes, she realized. "And I hope against hope that you could find it in your heart to forgive me.. and give me another chance" Before Rachel could say something, he kissed her on the cheek and left.

* * *

 **Let me just quickly wish you guys a very happy new year. Hope you have a wonderful year ahead.**

 **Welcome 2016! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys have made my new year extra special by posting so many reviews.. thanks to all the reviewers for motivating a budding writer like me with your wonderful words. Keep sending the love, it is highly appreciated.**

* * *

During the second half of the day, Rachel couldn't stop herself from thinking about what Ross said. Even during the conference call, she just thought about the way he owned up to his mistakes this time, which showed her how he had grown. When Lilah asked her how the date went, she found herself thinking about the way he wiped off the tear from her cheek, which showed her he still cared deeply for her. Moreover, he seemed pretty disturbed about their current situation. The situation? Emma would be devastated if they broke up again. But doesn't she deserve a chance to be a part of a real family? Argh.. Why is it always so hard to decide when it comes to him?, she wondered.

"How did we get here?" She said to no one in particular.

* * *

Everybody except Rachel sat in the coffee house after their busy day. Not for Ross though. He had lunch with one person who could make all his stress go away. He was on the table, occupied one of the two chairs and was quietly sipping his coffee. Chandler and Monica sat next to each other on the big couch with Phoebe on Monica's right. Joey sat on the arm chair.

"So you were the one who shaped those eye brows of Joey's?" Phoebe asked Chandler incredulously.

Chandler angrily looked at Joey and said "Is it 'never talking about it' again?"

"Dude, I never said it. You know Pheebs.. she's like this, psychic" Joey explained.

"Yeah, he can't lie to me even if he wants to" Phoebe added.

"No worries, sweetie. You're no less of a man to me" Monica kept her hand on Chandler's cheek and continued "In fact now you can do mine too, see?" She pointed to one of her eye brows. Chandler made a face and everybody broke into laughter.

Ross had no reaction to the happenings what so ever and that didn't go unnoticed by his friends. He was staring through the glass window as she bought one of those fashion magazines from the vendor across the street. Phoebe followed his gaze and smiled. She nudged Joey "Looks like our plan worked any way" She whispered. Joey smiled his cutest smile that showed how happy he was for the lobsters. Little did they know their relationship was still neither here nor there.

"Hey guys" Rachel came through the doors, all chirpy. "Amazing thing happened at work today. Ralph Lauren walked into my office. He is so happy with my work that he's promoting me above Hilda. Isn't that great?" She said with excitement.

"That's great news, Rach" Monica said happy for her friend.

"No, wait.. the first thing I have to do after my promotion is to attend the fashion week to be held in Paris next month, as Ralph Lauren's head representative. Can you imagine?"

Phoebe stood up and hugged her. Everybody congratulated her. She thanked them all with a smile on her face. When Ross did the same, they held gazes for a few seconds before her cell phone rang. She answered it quickly before turning to the guys. "Oo.. I should go back up, Emma is being fussy" She took her purse and started walking. She had just opened the doors when she was stopped by Ross' voice. She turned around.

"Do you mind if I come with you? You know, to kiss her good night" He asked sweetly.

"Sure" She nodded.

(...)

Rachel and Ross opened the door to the apartment to see Emma crying and Molly was trying her best to calm her down. As Rachel already held her briefcase in her hand, Ross took Emma into his arms and tried to stop the crying. Rachel observed his movements from the counter while drinking water. She found herself mesmerized every time she saw the both of them together. She admired how Ross was such a devoted father even though his children did not live with him. She came back to reality when Ross called her.

"Huh?" Shocked to hear no cries from her daughter.

"I said I'm going to put her down for the night" Ross said, with a chuckle. He was surprised to see Rachel lost in her thoughts.

"I'm right behind you"

Ross carefully placed Emma in her crib, she was already in her PJ's. He knelt down next to the crib, resting his chin on its side. Rachel stopped at the door to witness another amazing father-daughter moment. She leaned her body sideways on to the door frame, crossing her arms. He continued to make funny faces at Emma so she went to sleep in a good mood. The whole room was filled with Emma's little giggles. After a few minutes, he started stroking Emma's hair to lull her down. When he saw her eyes were still open, he started in a slow voice.

" _I like big butts and I cannot lie. Your other brothers can't deny. When a girl walks in, with an itty bity waist and a round thing-_ " Rachel chuckled to herself at his way of getting her to sleep. Ross saw Emma was now off into dreamland. He leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. Seeing that Rachel came too. She knelt the same way on the other side of the crib and kissed her in the same spot. They both kept looking at the little creature they had created during their drunken night of high passion. But it was not like there had been no love. Even after their complicated situation, they couldn't feel more blessed to have her in their life. She was their angel.

Ross looked up at Rachel who had her eyes fixated on their daughter. It was now Ross' turn to admire such a beautiful scene. He always knew Rachel had it in her "I told you, you would be an amazing mother" He said softly. This made Rachel look at him. She didn't say anything. They kept looking deep into each others eyes, lost in one of those infamous Ross & Rachel stares. Their moment was broken when they heard the front door open. They walked outside to see Joey weirdly running out of the door. They looked at each other with strange look that said 'what was that all about?'

"I'll go and change" Rachel excused herself. Ross plopped down on the yellow couch after grabbing a beer from the fridge. He hoped Rachel had decided something for them. He stared at nothing, lost in his thoughts.

Rachel came out and sat beside him. He seemed oblivious. But not for long, because her scent was enough to make him realize of her presence. That scent never changed. It was always so.. Rachel. So he turned to her to find her staring at himself.

"What were you thinking about?" Rachel asked. He shook his head to let her know it was no big deal. She didn't pry too much. She rested her head on the back of the couch, closed her eyes and took a deep breath before starting. "I thought about what you said at lunch today"

"And?" Ross asked her to continue. He did not expect her to talk about it so soon, and that too voluntarily. She opened her eyes and looked at him. She gave him a smile.

"I think you and me.. we can try to be.. _u_ _s_.. again" This earned her a big smile from Ross.

"Really?" Ross could not believe what he had just heard her say. She nodded. "Thank you so much, Rachel. You are not gonna regret it, I promise" Ross assured, taking one of her hands in between his.

"Hold on.. we'll take things slow. And I was hoping to keep it a secret from the guys.. for a while. You know, not to get their hopes up" Rachel conditioned.

"Whatever you say, Rach. God this makes me so happy, you have no idea" Ross said all giddy. Her smile got bigger seeing him excited.

"Me too" She said softly. "Hey.. I want you to know that I'm gonna take Emma with me to Paris. I hope that's okay with you"

"How long is your trip?" Ross asked.

"One week" She answered.

"Hmm..." He looked past her at the 'E' on the apartment's wall. "I'm gonna miss her.." He turned back to look at her "...and you" He said softly.

* * *

 **I hope this chapter too lived up to your expectations. I promise to make it a little mushy-mushy in the next chapter though, cos I cannot live without sweet moments between Ross and Rachel. Don't forget to write a review, thanks a ton.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody... First of all, thank you for your reviews, I just love reading them, so keep them coming.. Many of you say that I could have delayed Rachel accepting Ross' plea for another chance or that some drama could have been nice. I completely understand what you mean guys, but the only problem is, I am first a Ross and Rachel shipper, and then a writer, it is as simple as that. And I don't want to write dramatic stories just for the heck of it.. if I get a good idea for a story, I won't take time in posting it. Just, let me get the hang of writing stories, I'm still a beginner right? Until then, I hope you can enjoy the stories I write.. Anyways..**

 **I hope you all saw the F.R.I.E.N.D.S almost-reunion picture without Matthew Perry, loved to see Schwimmer and Aniston sitting together.. isn't it?**

* * *

Ross looked at his reflection in the mirror. He could see a different sparkle in his eyes since the past two days. Why? Because Rachel had accepted to give another chance to them, and most importantly, to him. He promised to himself that he would not mess it up. He would prove to her, to Emma, to himself, that he could change, that he had changed. For good.

Then again, he was not so sure why she wanted it to be a secret. Maybe she is still not over whatever has happened between us. He readily agreed on the condition as he wanted so badly for Rachel to give him another chance for their relationship.

He put just a tad bit of gel in his hair, just like Rachel used to like when they were going out all those years back. How much time had passed? 6 years, he realized. He smiled to himself. After all this time, life had led Rachel back to him. And he planned not to let her go this time. His chain of thoughts was broken by the ringing of his cell phone. He quickly answered.

"Hello"

"Hey dude, it's Joey" He heard his best friend on the other side.

"Oh, hey, what's up?"

"Chan and I are going to watch Die Hard tonight. We thought you'd like to join" Uh-oh, Ross thought. How would he get out of this? He was supposed to meet Rachel at her office in about half an hour. And he knew Joey knew that die hard was something he would never skip for anything. "Ross, you there?"

"Wha-yea.. Yeah I am" Ross was his nervous self.

"So what time will you come over?" Joey asked.

"Uh.." Ross cleared his throat. "I think I'll pass this time"

He heard Joey gasp. "You're saying no to Die hard?" Joey said all dramatically.

"Actually, I'm supposed to watch Ben for the night. Carol and Susan needed some time alone"

"Nice!" Joey smirked in his signature style.

"Joey!" Ross said in his warning tone. He so did not want to have an image of his ex-wife with her lesbian lover.

"You know you can bring him along" Joey suggested.

"Hmm.. I don't think so. You see, he has school tomorrow. He needs to sleep early" He mentally patted himself on the back to have come up with an excuse so fast.

"Oh, alright"

"Yea.. some other time, maybe" Ross said.

"You bet! Have fun with Ben. See ya" With that, Joey hung up and Ross sighed to himself. He looked at his watch and realized he was late for his date with Rachel. And the latter alone was enough to light up his mood.

* * *

Rachel put her index finger on her lips to signal Ross to stay quiet as he entered her office. She was on the phone. "No, I already asked Molly to stay a little longer" Ross stood in confusion and listened to the conversation.

She listened to the other side of the phone. "Oh he offered but I didn't want to impose"

"God Mon, I know she's his daughter too" Ross smiled at his sister's name. Only she could bug Rachel like that. "Okay, I will tell him if I see him. May I hang up? The longer you yell at me, the longer I would have to work" She explained to her best friend.

"Thank you, good bye" She hung up and put her head in her hands. "Argh.. your sister was driving me crazy on the phone"

"Hey, you" Ross was really in a good mood and nothing could swing it another way.

"Hi" She said, calming herself a little. "I swear she sounded like I had left _her_ child with the sitter" Ross laughed.

"Well, she does love Emma, you know." Ross said as a matter of fact. His comment made her smile.

"Yeah, she really does. I can't wait to see her as a mother. She's really great with Emma too. In fact, I do not know how I would have handled my pregnancy if she wasn't there" She reflected. "I mean, don't get me wrong. You're the father, and you were there to-to support me and all but, you know.." She could not quite find the right words to describe Monica or Phoebe.

"I know, it's a girl thing" He said in way that made Rachel chuckle. "Anyway, are we ready to go?" Ross asked.

* * *

"You put a lot of thought into this, didn't you?" Rachel asked Ross as he helped her up on the carriage. He had treated her with a delicious dinner at Sorentino's, where they talked about the good times of their relationship when they were first going out. He had told her that they never got to have their previous first date six years ago at the place and he wanted to make up for that as he was the one who had to work that night. Now they were on the horse carriage, ready to have a ride around the New York City.

"I do need to impress you" He said as a matter of fact. Rachel laughed as the carriage started to move.

"How do you get these ideas?" She asked looking straight ahead, after five minutes of complete silence.

Ross looked at her, confused. "What do you mean?"

"I never asked you when we were going out and.." She turned to look at him. "Never ever did I think that my best friend's geeky older brother was full of such romantic gestures" Ross noticed that she started to rub her arms up and down due to cold. So he quickly took off his jacket and made her wear it. She smiled at him. "So?" She nudged him again, expectantly.

He shrugged. Cutely, Rachel noticed. "I guess it comes naturally to me when I think of you" He whispered, looking deep into her eyes.

They kept staring at each other until there was a strong halt to the carriage due to a passerby, almost making Rachel lose her balance. But Ross held her wrist to not let her fall. It again started to move as she leaned her head over his shoulder and closed her eyes to revel in his presence. He softly kissed her hair before resting his cheek on her forehead.

And there they were, Ross and Rachel, falling in love with each other, again. After six years. Better yet, reviving their love for each other. Love that did not die, but was lost somewhere deep within them. For six years.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you, guys. I appreciate all your reviews so please don't stop writing them. Thanks.**

* * *

"I don't think you should come up to the building" Rachel said as they got back to their street. "The guys might see you"

Ross nodded, understanding but looked down anyway.

"I had a great time tonight" Her words made him look up at her. Her smile made his lips to curl up. She gave her a peck on the cheek to show that she appreciated what he did for her.

"Me too. I'll see you tomorrow" He said sweetly, not giving away his smile at the thought of his date.

"Bye" She said.

"Good night" He kissed her cheek and left.

She walked up to her and Joey's apartment all giddy. She even hummed the tune of a romantic song. It was all involuntarily. She was greeted by the guys as she opened the door.

"Hey guys" She said with all her excitement.

"Boy you sound awfully chirpy even after working late" Chandler commented as Joey paused the movie.

Rachel blushed to herself but managed to get back at her witty friend. "Not everyone hates what they do, now do they?" She smirked.

Chandler got up from the bar-ca lounger and was about to say something when Monica came through the doors.

"Is your movie not over yet?" She yelled at Chandler, and took notice of Rachel's presence. "Oh hey, Rach. You just got back?" Rachel nodded, taking a sip of water.

At that instant, Phoebe strolled in through the doors with Mike. The couple was whispering into each other's ears. Everybody smiled and greeted them. "Looks like you guys had a great time" Joey commented. Phoebe and Mike looked at each other sweetly, agreeing to Joey's statement.

"Hey Mon, do you think Chandler can stay here for another hour or so? The second part is still not-" Joey was interrupted by Chandler.

"Hey, I do not need my wife's permission to stay here for longer" Chandler's manly ego was hurt after all. Rachel laughed. Joey shrugged.

Monica ignored the two and shook her head. "Anyways, did somebody talk to Ross? I couldn't reach him all day" Monica seemed concerned for his big brother.

"Oh, he is watching Ben for the night. Yeah.. he even missed Die Hard for that" Joey answered. Monica nodded.

"What-no.. I just saw him with a girl" Phoebe told them. Rachel almost spit the water in shock, but decided to keep her calm.

"But he told me he was supposed to be at Carol's and Susan's" Joey explained.

"Yeah, no.. she's right" Mike supported Phoebe's statement. "We were walking by the streets, that's when we saw him getting off the carriage with some girl. We couldn't see her face though" Rachel sighed in relief. 'Thank god'

"A carriage! That's romantic" Monica exclaimed.

"Then why would he lie to us?" Chandler wondered out loud.

"And miss 'Die Hard' night?" Joey added pouting.

"I have no idea" Monica turned to Rachel. "Maybe that is why he couldn't watch Emma"

Rachel shrugged as she pretended she did not know. "But come on, you guys. Give him a break. Maybe he is waiting for the right time to tell us" Rachel calmed them. Everybody understood and nodded.

* * *

"Come on, Ross.. why won't you tell us who was she?" Phoebe forced her friend.

"Yeah, I was surprised to hear about your carriage ride from Phoebe" Monica added.

Ross rolled his eyes. He had the bunch of most interfering friends. "I'll introduce you to her when she's ready, okay? Till then don't pressurise me. It's already hard hiding from you all" He tried to explain.

"Okay, tell us SOME thing about her?" Monica pleaded. Ross looked at her with anger written all over his face. This made Monica raise her hands as a gesture to surrender.

"But you better share all the juicy details with me?" Joey warned him playfully, and got a slap on his shoulder from Monica. Ross laughed and continued to drink his coffee.

Rachel stopped before the entry to the coffee house to see all the five friends sitting and chatting. She noticed Ross through the window glass. How he talked, how he seemed to be telling something about dinosaurs to their not so interested friends, how he smiled. That goofy little smile. She lost herself in his mannerisms. It was addictive. She could already feel things for him that she had not felt in a really long time. And God knew she loved to feel that way. She was really happy that she could finally give herself the liberty to feel that way.

She came out of her reverie and walked through the double doors, greeting her friends. She gave a slight smile to Ross as she went by to order her coffee.

As she turned around, she saw that Ross sat on the couch next to Phoebe. Rachel got this weird desire to sit next to him. Of course, she was not jealous of Phoebe. She knew there was nothing of that sorts between her and Ross. But she wanted to sit next to him, just to be in his close proximity.

"Hey Pheebs" She called out and Phoebe turned around. "That guy across the street, he just kicked a pigeon" She knew that would make her get up from her spot. Ever the animal lover, Phoebe rushed out of the coffee shop to aid the poor pigeon.

Rachel collected her coffee and very slyly, sat next to Ross.

The guys saw Phoebe through the glass, lecturing an innocent man about the pigeon. "Boy Phoebe knows how to kick some serious ass" Joey said. Everybody nodded in agreement.

As they continued to watch the scene, Ross looked back at Rachel and whispered. "I saw what you did there" He had a sweet smile on his face that told Rachel he did not mind it.

* * *

"So, apparently Phoebe and Mike saw me with a girl last night" Ross said as he opened the door to his apartment letting Rachel enter.

"I know-I was there when they got to know about that. Thank god she didn't see my face, isn't it?" She said as she put Emma in the playpen with some of her toys to keep herself busy. She couldn't see the almost hurt look on his face. "Anyways, we have got to be careful the next time" She suggested as she took a seat on his couch.

"Yea-yeah, we must not lead them on. Uh, anyway, you want anything?" He asked figuring he was being silly. Maybe it was good that they were hiding their relationship.

"A soda is fine, thanks"

He brought two soda cans and handed one to her, taking a seat next to her. They opened the cans and took a sip. They sat in complete silence, just hanging out. They both were tired from work. That's when Ross thought to himself, that was what made Rachel special. When he was with any other girl, whether it was Emily, Elizabeth, Mona, or even Carol for that matter, the silence was always uncomfortable.

But not with Rachel.

No words were needed when he was with her. It was just the feeling of spending time together, and being together. He concluded he should respect her wishes, and wait. And the truth was he was willing to wait for a lifetime when it came to her. He remembered the day they both spent the whole weekend in the four walls of Rachel's bedroom, only going out for food or bathroom. And they just loved to be with each other, not always making love or talking but, just hanging.

"Hey, Ross?"

"Yeah" he turned to her.

"You do know that I don't intend to hurt you when I say I need some more time to bring _this_ out in the open" Her words gave him a sort of contentment. It was almost like she could read his mind. And he felt great pleasure in knowing she could still read him.

And the way she said it, his heart broke a little. All his doubts were gone, and all he got was a feeling, a positive feeling about them.

Amidst his thoughts of relief, all he could do was to smile gratefully at her and nod.

* * *

 **So guys, I think this chapter showed Rachel in love with Ross, no? And do tell how you feel about the pigeon kicking scene, I thought it was cute in a weird way, but I wanted to portray a silly side to Rachel, that's all.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey you guys, I know I have made you wait long for this one but I was real busy with my studies. So I took a much needed break from them to post a new chapter here. Hope you all love it and review as always.**

* * *

It had been almost three weeks since they had gotten back together that night.

"What?" Rachel was on her way to the coffee house, talking on the phone. She listened to the other person.

"So you have to be here on those dates..?" She asked helplessly.

"No.. no, Molly. That's fine. I know family comes first. Okay.. take care" She hung up and massaged her temple. What was she gonna do? Molly was going to come with Rachel to Paris. As it was a business trip, Rachel didn't want to leave Emma in the hotel crèche with unknown people, when she had to go to the Ralph Lauren office in the foreign city.

She opened the doors and walked into the Central Perk. She was greeted by a very chirpy Monica. When she didn't reply, Monica decided to ask her "What's up, Rach?" She sat on the couch and leaned her head on it back.

"Arghhhhh.. Molly can't come with me to Paris. She has a family emergency" Monica was about to say something when they heard Ross.

"You gotta listen to what happened to me at the Uni-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw Rachel. Instantly, his face turned into one of concern. He took a seat on the big armchair.

"What's the matter, Rachel?" Monica eyed her brother. The expression he had was a look of tenderness for her best friend. Anyway, she decided to speak on behalf of Rachel when she saw she was quiet.

"Molly can't go to Paris"

"Oh.." He paused and continued "So leave Emma with me, Rach. I'm gonna be free any way most of the days" He reasoned.

Rachel smiled faintly. "It's not just that. Emma is at a phase when she needs me by her side at night. She's fussy when I'm not there, you know that. Thats why I was taking her with me in the first place" She explained. Ross and Monica listened to her.

"Hey.." Monica turned to Ross. "Why don't you go with her?"

"What?" Ross asked, shocked.

"No, I mean.. Emma won't have to be at a crèche all day, right? You can take her to places. And remember how you always wanted to go to Paris?" Monica reminded him. Ross started to think about it. It was not a bad idea. He would also get to spend some time with Rachel. Not to forget Emma. But before he could have said something, Rachel spoke.

"No, I think I am gonna ask the Ralph Lauren people to send somebody else"

"But Rach, this is a one time opportunity" Monica tried to reason.

"I'll go another time. Emma is my priority. And I can't ask Ross to take leave for a week" Rachel tried to convince them.

"Sweetie, I feel sor-" Monica was cut mid sentence by Ross.

"I'll go with you and Emma"

"What?" Now it was Rachel's turn to be shocked.

"Yeah.. I mean, University exams get over in three days. I was going to grade the papers the next week. I'm sure I can do that in Paris" He assured her. "Plus, it's not often a chance like this comes, you know. You don't have to worry about Emma if I'm there"

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me, Rach" He said sternly "And you know it will save you money too. I can pay for myself" Ross tried to make the moment lighter, knowing that Rachel's airfare was being reimbursed by the company but not Molly's. Rachel and Monica chuckled.

"Alright.. I'm gonna call my office to change the booking name" Rachel got up from where she was sitting, with the phone in her hand. She first walked over to Ross and kissed him on the cheek. She then excused herself to make the call, leaving Monica dumbfounded. Ross kept grinning like an idiot after she left.

"You both seem awfully close these days" Monica brought Ross back into reality.

"Huh?"

"You and Rachel ! I know for a fact you both spend a whole lot of time together. And if I remember correctly, you're seeing a girl, who might I add, I have still not met" She rambled on. Ross stared at her for a while thinking how could she possibly know.

"Wake up, Mon. We have Emma together, remember? We gotta spend some time together for her sake, if not for ourselves. As for that girl, we broke up okay?" Monica rolled her eyes at which Ross was going to comment but stopped when Rachel came back.

"Ross.. we need to bring your passport to my office right now so that the arrangements can be made"

"Okay, let's get going then" They said their goodbyes to Monica and left.

* * *

"You sure the University won't have any problems with you in Paris?" Rachel asked for the nth time, scrunching her nose as she does, as they entered Ross' apartment after making the short trip to her office.

"Rach, get over it, will you? I told you, it's no big deal. I have already asked them to get a substitute for my classes" Ross re-assured, helping her take off her coat.

"I know but.. I can't help but to feel guilty, you know.. that you're gonna miss your dinosaur classes to come with me and Emma" She plopped down on the couch in his living room. Ross joined her there and allowed himself the liberty to keep his hand on her thigh.

"Hey.. look at me" She did. "Now listen to me very carefully. You don't have to feel like that okay? You and Emma are my priority. I'd rather be with you both than to teach those ignorant students of mine" This earned him a chuckle from her. She leaned her head to rest onto his shoulder and held his hand on her thigh. "I don't want to repeat the same mistake I made six years ago, that made me lose you. I know now.. what your job means to you" He said these words softly. Rachel looked up into his eyes and smiled.

She exactly knew what he meant. Ross did not support her enough when she first joined Bloomingdales. And that was when their relationship started deteriorating. Mark was just an added burden. She recalled when he said 'it's just a job' all those years ago. And now, he was being so considerate. She realised he had really grown. She felt he was adamant on showing her that he can be better. Who was she kidding? He was the best than anyone out there. It's just that, after all these years, one thing Rachel had realised was.. they both could bring the worst out of each other, because they both were strong-willed individuals. But moments like these assured her that there were still good things left that they could do for each other.

And that made her lean towards him. They kissed. Their first kiss after the one they shared at the hospital when Emma was born. An amazing sensation went through their bodies as their lips touched. New yet familiar. This kiss made them realise what they had missed on these six years. In no time, their tongues were begging for entrance. Rachel felt his hands getting bolder as they got under her shirt. She had always loved the feeling of his hands against her skin. Her hands grasped his hair on the back of his head. This kiss was full of the desire, the longing, the passion, and the love they shared. They both felt it. There was no need to confess that to one another. For now, they had each other and that was enough.

However, their moment was broken when they heard Ross' phone ringing. They shared a knowing look and broke into fits of laughter. It was 8.30 in the evening that meant Ross' mother was calling to check up on him.

Ross answered the phone while Rachel made herself feel home by juggling around his kitchen to find something to eat. She smiled when she saw all the things still placed on the same spots as she arranged them. She recalled a particular memory of when she was about to pop and living with him.

"I'm home" Ross announced. A very pregnant Rachel turned her face from the television to look at him briefly.

"Hey.." She turned back to the TV and continued "They sure made you work late. What does a university want their professors to do so late, any way ?" She thought aloud.

"Got me" Ross chuckled at her amazement. He walked the few steps towards her and kept his hand on her bulging belly "How's the baby today?"

"Strangely.. she's been calm today. Yeah.. I mean.. no unnecessary kicking or thinking of my bladder as a squeeze toy" She said dramatically as she turned off the television. Ross laughed.

"So what did you do all day?"

"Nothing much, I actually did re arrangements in my cupboards to make some space for when the baby comes" She said stroking her belly.

"Good for her"

"I found out that I have just three make up kits. Can you believe that?" She asked.

Ross did his freeze stare bit that only he can do. Then he started in a squeaky voice "Oh my god..!" He kept his hand on his chest "What an unusual thing to discover.. and did you notice you have just one face?" This earned him a smack on the shoulder. He laughed and started walking towards his room "I'll change and then fix something up for dinner"

(...)

"Rachel..." She heard him scream from the kitchen. He came out and stood with his hands on either side of his waist "Did you re arrange the kitchen cabinets as well?"

Rachel smiled sheepishly. "I was bo-oored. And Monica and Phoebe were busy. You weren't there. What was I supposed to do?" She pouted at the last sentence.

His look softened at the sight. She could have her own way with him anytime she wanted. It did not take much. But then, how could he say anthing to her when she was carrying their baby "But Rach.. you know I like things a particular way" He explained.

"You've been living way too long that way, Ross. Now my way can be your new way" She said as a matter of factly.

"Alright.." He gave up "Where did you keep that Pasta I bought last week?"

"Uhh.. in the cabinet next to the fridge" She answered. He walked back into the kitchen. After a few minutes, he came back with a look of bemusement. Seeing him all drowned in flour, Rachel laughed.

"Why don't I make something for dinner to make up for this mess?" She suggested, getting up from the couch.

"Not in this condition" Ross said sternly, referring to her due date just a few days ahead.

"Okay.. so why don't I orient you to your new kitchen while you make us dinner?" She said expectantly.

"Now that is possible" He said. They ended up making dinner together and having a lot of fun. Ross could not help but laugh at how she justified her reasons to change the positions of the things in the kitchen.

At present, Rachel thought how close she felt to him that night. It was like they had just started living together, together. And he still kept things the same way. Such a small yet meaningful gesture. At least to her. She also realised one thing she really admired about her relationship with Ross was the fact that they managed to remain friends even after a bad break-up. That was why she continued to make cherished memories even after they broke up. Her thoughts led her to think about her present relationship with him. She smiled at what had just happened in the living room. That kiss after how he calmed her down and didn't let her feel bad at all. 'Hmm, maybe things won't take much time to get back on track' She thought.

Her chain of thoughts was broken when she heard him calling her "Rach, we gotta go to Mon and Chan's.. remember?"

"Coming!" She yelled back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everybody, here's another chapter. By the way I'm really disappointed that there were no reviews for Eternal love. Lemme tell you, I almost did not post this chapter too, but you know, I cannot be too harsh on you guys. But it will make me very happy if you show the love to my stories by writing reviews. Thanks and enjoy reading :)**

* * *

"Okay.. so I have two suitcases, plus one of Emma. Oo.. and this one right over here for the flight, you know when she needs changing" Rachel pointed in the direction of her luggage. All of them were at Joey's and Rachel's to wish Ross and Rachel goodbye. Ross stood there with a simple suitcase, incredulously looking at his 'secret' girlfriend.

"Don't you think you might have left something valuable in your room?" Chandler asked sarcastically. Rachel narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yea.. I am still in doubts whether to take some of my aspirins. Oh well, you won't be there. No need!" Rachel snapped, making everybody laugh.

"As much as I love all of us hanging together.. Rach, I really think we should get going. We don't want Emma to fall asleep for the cab ride" Ross explained, looking at the bundle of joy in his arms. Rachel nodded and started walking towards her room.

"Hey.. did someone notice it is their first family vacation?" Joey pointed out, like a little child. Ross and Rachel jerked their heads to look at him.

"No it's not.." They chuckled nervously.

"Oh right.. You're not together and all that blah blah.." Phoebe added. "But you three are going on a trip together for the first time, that should count"

Monica looked at her brother and her best friend, who were now sharing looks with each other. But they were not looks of regret that they were not together. They were the looks of a happy realisation. 'Maybe I have to find out more' She came to their rescue anyway.

"Guys, the cabbie will be here any minute. Get ready, will ya?" She yelled in an ordering tone.

* * *

On the flight, Ross sat with a newspaper on a seat at the aisle, Rachel with a magazine in the middle and Emma was sleeping soundly in her car chair on the window seat. As Ross looked up, he noticed Rachel staring at nothing. "Hey Rach?"

"Huh?"

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing, just.." She turned to him "When Monica hugged me to say goodbye, she whispered in my ear that she want THE details when I'm back"

Ross got a confused look by this statement until he realised "Do you think she knows?"

"No idea. Maybe.. do you feel we made it too obvious?" She asked.

"Don't know.. But it's Monica, she's smart. Last week she said we spend too much time with each other lately" Ross recalled.

"Well, it would not be such a bad thing if she did know.. would it?" Rachel asked expecting that Ross would feel the same way about them. It was true she wanted to take things slow but after three weeks of being with him again, she was already thinking about how their future would look like. Even if they hadn't even had sex yet.

"Not for me" He said sweetly, looking deep into her eyes. She smiled. He leaned to kiss her softly on the lips "I feel so happy I can do this again" Another peck. And her smile became wider.

"It was true though, what Joey said. It is our first family vacation" Rachel said.

"And we will make the most of it" Ross gently took her hand that rested on her lap and kissed it. They both turned their heads to look at their little angel.

* * *

They entered the hotel around 4 in the evening. Ross carried a now awake Emma while the bell boy dealt with their luggage behind them. They walked hand in hand directly over to the reception, where a middle-aged woman greeted them in a chirpy tone "Bonjour"

"Bonjour" They said at the same time. They look at each other unsure. Ross turned to the receptionist "Parlez-vous anglaise?"

"Oui.." She nodded "Yes, I speak English"

"There's a room booked by the name of Rachel Greene.. from Ralph Lauren USA" Rachel said politely. The woman typed in the computer.

"Hmm.. Room 1102.. it's on the eleventh floor. Here's your card" She offered Rachel the magnetic card.

"There must be another room under Ross Geller" Ross asked the woman. Rachel looked at him, almost feeling hurt at the mention of another room.

"Just a second, sir. Umm.. Yours is 807" She handed him his card "Enjoy your stay at the Ritz"

(...)

Even with the bell boy carrying their luggage, Ross went with Rachel to her room. He asked the man to leave his luggage in his room and tipped him in Euros. Ross put the bottle in Emma's mouth who quietly laid in her crib for the week. As she started sucking, he started to stroke her forehead.

Rachel took the time to freshen up and change. She wondered why Ross booked another room for himself. He could have just shared her room. She could not help but to feel dejected.

"Rach, do you want me to change Emma to her PJs?" She heard him through the bathroom door.

"Sure" She yelled. Outside, he felt a difference in the tone she said it. He ignored it.

Rachel came out of the door to see Ross sitting on the small couch and reading a magazine. She walked straight to her daughter and smiled when she saw her sleeping soundly. Emma was a good child. Rachel was sure she would not be a problem on this business trip. She kissed her nose and then her forehead.

"Oh" He said as he looked up "You're out" He got up and walked to the two most important girls in his life. He came and stood besides Rachel. He leaned down to kiss her but she pulled away subtly. But that didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Don't you want to have dinner? Just by yourself, in your room" She said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"No, I was thinking we could order it in here" Ross explained.

"Oh, but you see.. I'm not hungry. And I'm really tired so..." She lied, getting under the covers, signaling him to leave. He nodded his head.

"Okay, ring me if you or Emma need anything. 807, okay?" He waited for her to respond from under the covers. When she didn't, he walked over to the bed to see her asleep already. He gently put some loose strands of her hair behind her ear and kissed her on the forehead, forgetting about her sudden mood change for a moment. She felt his lips on her forehead and started loosing herself into it. He pulled away to look at her angelic face. He walked over to Emma and followed the same procedure.

He was just about to turn around the doorknob when he heard a soft, velvety voice of hers "Lay with me?" He smiled. He gladly put his jacket on the couch and got under the covers. They positioned themselves against each other with her head on his chest, hugging him tightly around his torso while he stroked her hair continuously. And just like that, they went back into the year 1996.

(...)

Ross moved a bit very quietly so as to not wake Rachel up. But she did anyway, when she felt empty space. She groaned "Where are you going?" He came around the bed to her side and kneeled down.

"I gotta go back some time. Why do you think I checked into another room?" This statement made Rachel upset.

"I don't know. You could have just slept in here.. with me"

"For the whole week?" He asked. She nodded. Ross looked at her unsure. "Rach, weren't you the one who wanted to take things slow? I mean, I was just trying to respect your decision" He explained. She looked at him with pure admiration now. When she didn't say anything, he continued "Don't think for a second that I don't want to be with you, to hold you at night but.." He shrugged, a faint smile on his face "This.. what we have.. it's going too good, don't you think?"

"It really is" She stroked his cheek "When do you think we'll be ready to go back to where we left all those years ago?"

"Never" he said simply.

"What?" She asked hurt, jerking her hand away.

"Rachel.." He urgently took her hand back to where it was on his cheek "We left where I was a jerk who slept with another woman. I was so insecure-"

"I didn't make time for you" She pointed out. He smiled. After all these years, she admitted her mistake.

"This time I wanna treat you, cherish you just the way I should have, six years ago. I want to show you I have changed. For the better"

"You are so great. I love you" Rachel confessed, a single tear rolling down her face. He wiped it with the pad of his thumb.

"I love you too" Ross said with equal happiness.

"I don't think I ever stopped loving you, you know.. I mean, I didn't want to admit but..." She trailed off.

"I know" He kissed the trail of her tears "And if it means that much to you, I'll check out first thing in the morning"

"Aww.. You'll check out early.. for me?" Rachel said surprised, knowing his obsession for staying in the room even after the check out time. He chuckled at her words.

"Well, if I get what I want.. then I'll be willing to check out right now" He said in a fake-serious tone, making her laugh. They kissed until Rachel pulled away reluctantly.

"We can't, not right now. Emma's here" She realised looking at the crib. Ross followed her gaze and smiled at the sight of his beautiful daughter. Rachel turned to look at him, with a bright smile on her face. Ross may not be everything she wanted in a man, but he was definitely everything she ever needed.

And he was right in front of her. Had been, actually, almost all her life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody.. I'm back with a new chapter :) First of all I want to take some time to thank MinaParole that she reviewed this story, cos her stories are so inspirational for me as a Roschel shipper/ fanfic writer. I really love _TOW The Ski Trip_ and _The Long Road Home._ I always wait for her ongoing story that is _Fix You._ So just.. thankyou so much to you. And all of you guys, please continue with the love you're giving to this story. It brightens up my day to read them all. I hope to live up to your expectations.**

* * *

"Look at you, Em.. all ready and pretty" Rachel gushed and kissed the top of her head as Ross entered the room.

"So I checked out of the other room.." This brought a big smile on Rachel's face. He came further in, to stand near her. She turned her face up for a peck on the lips. "Do you have anything planned for today?" Ross asked as he encircled his arms around her waist. She rested her hands on his chest.

"No. Not today. Just need to stop by Ralph Lauren headquarters here to collect my itinerary for the week. Then we can plan out how we are gonna spend time together" They kissed "Is that okay?" She asked when she pulled away.

"Of course, sweetie. We're together now. It's all that matters" She smiled as he used 'sweetie'. He pulled his hands and continued "In fact I think..." He took Emma into his arms from her crib "Emma and I will have more fun, just the two of us" He teased. "Won't we, Emma?" He nodded his head up and down and Emma imitated her father, making Rachel laugh.

* * *

"Ross, would you look at these heels? They're so made for me" Rachel sat on the bench and straightened her legs to see the boots from a distance at a Jimmy Choo showroom. Ross rolled his eyes, he just didn't get the logic of buying something that she already had. He turned around to see them anyway.

"Wow, these look real nice" Ross commented just like an ideal boyfriend, as he saw them. They really were nice but then the price tag came into his view "500 Euros? You've got to be kidding me" His eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Would you chill? Please.. they're on sale. Down to 425"

"Still Rachel, we can't get those. You'll get the same ones back home at a cheaper rate" He reasoned.

"But these are so pretty. And they match with my dress for the fashion show" She pouted hugging the stiletto to her chest. Ross chuckled.

"I am putting my foot down on this one" He said sternly as he patted Emma on the back when she coughed a little.

"Fine. Now I'm not going to get you a dinosaur tie from Ralph Lauren" She hissed. Ross laughed. Honestly, she didn't expect him to buy her those heels but she always got a kick seeing him all dramatic.

(...)

"I start working two days from now so.. we get today and tomorrow, to make our time count together" Rachel said while reading her itinerary.

The family of three sat in a decent diner near the Louvre. Emma was in her car seat and Ross was making her spoon of baby food go like an aeroplane into her mouth. She laughed seeing her father. Once again, Rachel found herself lost in the moment. Two people she loved the most in the whole world were right there in front of her. With her. She could see the future. A house, probably in Scarsdale, a little brother for Emma, just like Ross had planned. Whoa.. where did all that come from? Rachel seemed to be torn between her two selves.

'Ross has never mentioned anything about marriage. And you're already imagining a family!' She reasoned.

'But it is a beautiful future' She countered.

'Of course it is, it's with Ross' She realised. She smiled beyond herself. Her trail of thoughts was broken when she heard a clicking. It was Ross.

"What's up with you?" He asked amazed by her phase out.

"Nothing... I was just admiring you guys together" She kept her hand over his on the table "There are no words to describe this beautiful sight" She directed her gaze at their daughter.

A few moments passed just like that before Ross realised they must get going.

"Hey.. do you wanna go see the sunset at the Eiffel Tower?"

Rachel smiled. "You remembered?"

* * *

 **Flashback : 1996**

Two bodies were wrapped up in each other's arms, lying lazily on a cozy bed in a bedroom at an Inn in the Hamptons. It had french windows on one side of the room and the curtains were open.

Ross and Rachel were there to celebrate the valentine's day weekend. It was their first valentine's. And they were certain there would be more to come.

Her back was pressed against his chest. The bundle of their hands rested on her stomach. She played with his hand, which was big as compared to her smaller, feminine hands. She intertwined her right with his left one. They fit. Just perfectly.

"You have nice hands" She said unknowingly. He reciprocated her compliment with a kiss on her cheek.

"Look.." He started "The sun is about to set"

She directed her gaze towards the window where she could see the bright orange colour of the sun when it is about to set. The two lovers watched the beautiful natural phenomenon silently. They felt content to share the inexplicable moment with each other.

As the room got dark, Rachel tightened her grasp on Ross' hands making him smile in awe. He brought one of her hands to his mouth to kiss her fingertips.

"You know Ross.." She called for his attention. He rubbed the pad of his thumb on her arm letting her know he was listening. "I really like to see the sunsets. It gives us hope that tomorrow, another day will come to start a fresh"

"Mm-hmm"

"And I have always heard how the sight of a sunset at the Eiffel Tower is so enthralling" He smiled, making a note in mind to plan a getaway to the most romantic city of the world.

"I want to go to Paris to witness the serenity someday.." He gave her hand a squeeze "..with you" She added.

"And we will" He said with certainty.

 **End of flashback**

* * *

"This is so..." Rachel trailed off not knowing the perfect word for it, leaning on the balustrade.

"I know" Ross said. He did know. It's not everyday that he got to spend an evening in Paris watching the sunset at the Eiffel Tower. And that too with Rachel.

She turned to Ross "I can't believe you remembered" In the back of her mind came a visual of herself saying the exact same words to their friends all those years ago, when she found out about Ross' feelings for herself on her first birthday in the city.

"How could I forget?" Ross said softly, stroking Emma's hair "I even remember planning a trip to Paris for our one year anniversary but.." He trailed off, not wanting to remember that phase of their time together. And Rachel knew. She knew very well how that sentence was to end.

"..but we broke up" She finished for him, with a frown.

"No.. I mean yes, we did. But we wouldn't have if I had gone through with the trip plan"

"Why didn't you mention anything to me?" She questioned.

"Rach you barely had time to see me cos of your new job, how could I ask you to travel an ocean across with me for a week so that I could propo-" He stopped and looked down, mentally kicking himself. Her jaw dropped. She kept looking at him trying to comprehend what he was going to say.

"What?" Rachel inquired. Did I just hear him say he was going to propose? In Paris? He kept shut. "Ross?" No answer. "Hey.." She said as she cupped his face to make him look into her eyes. "You were going to propose to me?" He nodded. "Oh Ross.." She kissed him slowly but passionately. He instinctively encircled her waist with his right arm as he held Emma in his left. She pulled away and let her hands remain on his cheek. "I broke your heart when I didn't give you another chance, didn't I?"

"So did I" He said with a guilt "But you gave me one. THIS one. And you don't know how happy that made me" A faint smile on his face. He kissed her forehead and firmly held his hand to guide her down.

* * *

"Ross, I was wondering if you could come to the event with me tonight" Rachel asked as they laid in each other's arms on the sunny morning. The alarm clock had just woken them up and they were just enjoying the feeling of being together.

"But what about Emma? I don't think these fashion shows are for infants, Rach" He countered with a chuckle, continuously stroking her back.

"Well.. I was thinking, since tonight's party is in the ballroom of this hotel itself, we could put Emma in the crèche. If there is any problem, they can call us right away" She reasoned. Ross gave it a thought, it didn't seem like a bad option.

"Okay but.. I don't have a tux to wear to a formal event" This made Rachel look up at him from where her head rested on his chest. When she didn't say anything, Ross said "What?"

"Honey.. let me just remind you of the fact that we are in the fashion capital of the world" She smacked him on the chest.


	9. Chapter 9

**And I'm back.. I am still a little doubtful about this chapter, so you guys have to bear with me, and do not forget to review ;) On to the chapter now!**

* * *

The ballroom was formally decorated. It was just about perfect to host the launch party.

Ross and Rachel entered in elegant attires. She got him a royal blue tux from Ralph Lauren on special request to compliment her full length black gown with a slit that went up to her thigh. She snaked her hands around his arms. Together they did not look less than any Hollywood power couple. Ross kept his other hand over her hands on his arm "Wow Rach.. this is fancy. I've never been to any of these events" He said amazed "I mean.. I did go to your sweet sixteenth with Monica but.." He looked around the hall "..this is so much different"

Rachel just smiled thoughtfully. Not knowing how to feel about the fact that they had known each other almost all their life. It still took them so long to get together. Anyways, she shrugged.

"Obviously this is different, sweetie. Here, you're allowed to do something about the crush you have on me" She said playfully kissing his cheek, making him laugh.

"Bonsoir, Monsieur" Rachel greeted the Ralph Lauren people of the Paris headquarters, flaunting some of her high school french. She even introduced Ross as her boyfriend, that made Ross really happy. They engaged in small talk for a few minutes before they excused themselves for a drink.

"You know what they say about Paris, if it's fashion, it's in Paris" Rachel said to Ross as she eyed the diversity of fashionistas, on their way to the bar.

"A dirty martini for the lady and a scotch on the rocks" He ordered their drinks and turned to Rachel, to find her looking at him funnily. "What?" He chuckled.

She shook her head and looked down. "It's just that you keep surprising me"

"How so?"

"By remembering all these little things about me" She looked up at him "It makes me think why we ever broke up"

"What do you mean?" He was confused. She was about to say something when the bartender brought their drinks. "So?" He nudged her again.

She took a sip of her drink and let the liquid slide down her throat. "Ross, you were the only guy who loved me for who I was. You never judged me. You even cherished so many of my negative traits. You loved me in spite of all those things" She paused to let him take in whatever she had said and also to find the words to make a point "You knew the real ME. You KNOW the real me" She finished softly. He nodded.

"You're right. But Rach, you should know that you were the best thing that ever happened to me. You ARE" He imitated her on the last part to make the moment lighter. He succeeded as it earned him a smile from her. He was about to say something when somebody pour their drink upon him. He excused himself to clean up the mess leaving Rachel to sit there alone, but not before whispering into her ears "You look ravishing tonight, and your french only makes me want you more" Rachel smiled to herself to still have the same effect on him. Although she won't admit it out loud that she was just able to resist her own urges to french the hell out with that man. He looked so sexy to her in that tux.

She had just ordered her second drink as she waited for Ross when someone approached her. "Rachel?"

She turned around to see who it was and was shocked and surprised to see Mark from Bloomingdale's. "Mark..? Hey" They hugged.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good. I am here on business. I'm representing Ralph Lauren USA" She told him proudly.

"Good for you"

"What about you? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well.. I work here at Louis Vuitton so.."

"You live in Paris? That's great" Rachel said incredulously. His cell phone rung and quickly answered it.

"Listen.. I gotta go now. But, here.. here's my card, give me a call sometime okay"

"Sure" And Mark was gone. Just before Ross got back.

"I leave you alone for five minutes, and you're already making guys fall for you" He put his hands on her waist from behind, making her jump a little.

"Sorry?"

"I saw that guy talking to you from over there"

"Ross.. that was Mark" When she sensed he didn't remember, she continued "From Bloomingdale's. You were insanely jealous of him" And then it struck him.

"Tha-that.. was Mark? I hate that guy. What was he doing here?"

"Relax... He lives here now. He works for Louis Vuitton" She explained. Ross was still wearing the look of concern. He just could not believe his luck. Just when everything was going smoothly with Rachel, Mark had to come back in their lives. He had to give it to God for the timing. Just perfect, he thought.

"Ross?" He looked at her.

"What's up?"

He shook his head. "No-Nothing. Just some.. random thoughts"

They spent the rest of the night listening to the numerous fashion power heads. Ross was quieter than usual after the whole Mark thing and this did not go unnoticed by Rachel. She decided she would talk to him later. They bid their adieu during dinner when they got a call from the Hotel Crèche that Emma was crying continuously.

(...)

They made their way to the Hotel room after collecting Emma. Rachel now tightly held a quiet Emma, the trail of tears still visible on her cheeks. Ross unlocked the door and let them enter first. He paused for a while, before closing the door.

Rachel put Emma down for the night in her crib. She kissed her on the forehead and followed Ross to the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirror and was now opening the buttons of his shirt. He felt her arms encircling around his stomach and her head resting on his back. Her right hand made its way inside his shirt and started rubbing the skin beneath, giving him goosebumps. He kept his hand on her left one that rested on his heart.

She pulled her head and rested her chin on his shoulder to look at their silhouette that was formed in the mirror. "Is something bothering you Ross?" This made him look into her eyes in the mirror. They held their gazes for quite sometime when Ross snapped himself out of it to ask her.

"Are you going to see Mark again?"

"Why do you ask?" She asked perplexed.

"I just.. need to know Rach" There was no anger in his tone, but she could feel a hint of fear.

"I don't know.. he gave me his number though" Ross pulled her hands off his body and turned around.

"I don't want you to call him"

"Excuse me"

He shook his head. "-I can't see you talk to him. I... I just can't"

Rachel kept looking at him trying to understand why he was acting like this. She really wanted to get him because she did not want any fights with him. God she had lost the will to argue with him. But this seemed like he was missing those fights.

"Alright.. if you give me a valid reason, I won't" she said sternly looking at him, crossing her arms.

"How about if he wasn't there, we would have been together all those years? I mean.. 6 years, Rach" He let her take in the effect of his last words as he knew they would "and we won't have lost them"

"You're being unreasonable again. What's with the insecurity, huh, Ross?" Rachel asked, raising her tone, but low enough not to wake Emma up.

"I don't know..."He trailed off."I just-I feel like..." He hung his head down and searched for the right words, he looked up and saw her waiting for him to continue "You remember when you went out on a date with him?"

She seemed to place the memory and then she remembered, so she nodded.

"Chandler and I were coming back after playing racquet ball ?"

She nodded again.

"I know you won't believe me but.. I was actually stuck on to the eye hole of Chandler's door for those three hours you were out with him"

Rachel's one hand came up to her chest at this unknown reality.

"When you came back and invited him in.. I felt like, someone ripped my heart out without actually killing me, making it all the more difficult to live peacefully"

Rachel tilted her head, as she listened to him. She did not know the fact that it bothered him so much.

"I even thought to barge into you two, for borrowing juice or something, you know.. so that nothing happened-"

"Why didn't you?" Rachel finally found words, interrupting him. Something about the whole story made her want him to come into her apartment that night.

"Chandler didn't let me" He said, shaking his head "He said it was time I let you move on"

"God..." she let out a whisper.

"And don't think I haven't changed just because I'm bothered about your association with him. No.. It's just that.. He reminds me of the past, and the memories aren't nice, Rach. They hurt" And he finally let a tear drop off his eye as he finished his confession. Rachel quickly took a step forward and kissed his cheek. She smothered him with kisses all over his face, and held his shoulders.

She pulled away and looked into his eyes "I won't call him" She kissed him softly on the lips "I love you way too much to hurt you"

"Really?" Ross asked expectantly.

Her heart broke at the moment seeing his state. He looked so vulnerable. She decided there were no words that could assure him about her love for him. She was going to prove to him that he was the only man she had ever truly loved in her whole life. She was going to show him how much he meant to her.  
That was the moment she nodded and leaned in to place butterfly kisses on his chest. He let out a small moan as her hands went downwards. Soon she got rid of his shirt and they both lost themselves into each other.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey you all.. I am actually kinda dissapointed because the latest chapter of It Should Have Been You did not get much reviews. I'm trying to keep the collection of Roschel fanfics alive and buzzing, you know. But I do need the reviews - good or bad, so that other wonderful writers are motivated to write a few stories about our favourite couple. I am only posting the chapters here cos I write for myself. So please, it is a humble request to you all, read and review! Thanks.. Now on with story.**

* * *

"Wow" Ross was heaving, Rachel still had her legs around his waist as she sat on the bathroom counter. He waited for this moment to happen since the day they got back together. He didn't know it will happen this way. However, he had never made such passionate love to her. Yes it was more of a make up sex, but that did not mean there was no love involved. With Rachel, it was never just sex. It was so much more.

"I know.. I never realised how much I missed you until just now" She said, giving him a peck.

"Well, now you won't ever have to think about that. You get unlimited coupons for Ross' lovin'" He imitated Joey, making her chuckle. They leaned in to kiss each other. But before their lips could brush against the other, they heard a shriek from the bedroom. They pulled away and straightened themselves.

Ross immediately put on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt and ran towards their daughter, who had tears flowing down her cheek by now. He kissed her on the forehead and swung her subtly to send her back to dreamland, mentally kicking himself for being so irresponsible. Having sex in the bathroom when his daughter is in the next room, what was he thinking. But then, the reason for such an act came walking through the door.

Rachel.

He couldn't think straight when she was giving herself to him completely.

She came near them and took Emma in her arms. He was amazed at how Emma stopped crying just as she was held by her loving mother.

"Looks like someone wanted mommy's attention" Ross started in baby voice and kissed Emma's hand. Rachel smiled.

"Can we let her sleep in the bed for tonight? She needs to lay next to me, that's why she's being so cranky" Rachel explained.

"Of course Rach, I'll sleep on the couch. Don't worry" Ross offered.

"What? No.. Ross, you sleep on the bed okay? You're her father" Rachel said sternly, walking away from him to the bed and laying their daughter. Ross smiled looking at the two most precious girls of his life.

"You coming or what?" She gave him a look when she saw him staring at her, with his signature goofy smile.

He got into bed and propped himself up on his elbow while Rachel turned to her left. They both kept admiring the little angel they had made together.

"You know I have never had this.." He said in a low tone, stroking the soft skin on Emma's arm.

"What do you mean? You have Ben" Rachel reminded him.

"Yeah I do. Uhh.. what I really meant was, looking at my baby with her mother, you know. I never had that with Ben. And now I guess.. sharing this bed with you and Emma together, this is my first" He said a little too emotional.

Rachel smiled, understanding what he felt, so she put her hand on his cheek.

"And you will have many more moments like these, Ross" She said carressing his cheek.

"I know.." Ross turned and kissed her fingers "But I gotta say, when you both moved out, I thought to myself, there goes another chance of me having a family. I mean, you were right there in front of me, raising our baby alone"

"Hey.. we are a family okay? Even when we weren't together, we were. Alright?" Rachel said firmly. "Although not a conventional one"

"That I know, Rach. One thing I always knew was the fact that you won't ever take away my rights as Emma's father. No matter what"

Rachel nodded.

"I have never told this to anybody, but when Carol and Susan did not give Ben my family name, I was heartbroken" Ross shook his head. "And in the back of my mind, I thought you won't give our child my name..." He trailed off looking at her pained look. ".. for obvious reasons, Rach, I didn't expect that"

Rachel's look came to normal and he continued "But when you corrected Dr Long and said 'Baby girl Geller-Greene' , I just-I felt like an ass to ever doubt you. It made me so happy, you will never know"

"You know.. hearing this, it reminds me of the time when I found out I was pregnant. I instantly knew you were the father. And after the initial shock, the first thing that came into my mind was the fact that I'd always have a piece of you with me. No matter how we end up" She looked at Ross to see him smiling.

"I guess we loved each other all along. It is a shame that we lost those 6 years though" Ross looked down. His voice had a hint of regret.

"We were really stupid, weren't we?" Rachel said making the moment lighter. He chuckled and looked up at her.

"Not anymore"

* * *

"Okay Emma, give mommy a smile so she can go and have a good day at the conference" Rachel said in baby voice holding her daughter close to her, to which Emma laughed. She kissed her on the nose and heard Ross' voice

"Don't you want a smile from me to have a good day?" He asked sheepishly from behind.

Rachel put Emma in her bassinet and walked towards him. "No.." she kept her hands around his neck. She kissed him on the lips. The kiss lingered for a few moments. She pulled away, keeping her forehead against his. "Bye" She picked up her bag.

"Miss me" Ross yelled.

She turned around and smiled. "Believe me, I will"

(...)

Ross pushed the stroller with a wide awoke Emma. He was enjoying showing his daughter around. Okay, so she could not care less about anything, but her father was having a good time. First he took her to a park where he imitated her by crawling like she did. She did her baby laugh and he clicked a lot of pictures. Then he fed her and laid under the tree with her on his chest. Together they took a nap.

Now he was in a local Parisian market, thinking about what to buy Rachel for her mother's day present. It was her first. He smiled at the thought. Never ever in his teens did he think that the homecoming queen, Rachel Greene would have dorky Ross Geller's baby. Then, even the idea of dating her seemed out of question. But now..

Ring.

He stopped walking and picked up his phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Ross" He smiled at her sister's voice.

"Hi Mon, how are you?" He resumed pushing the stroller.

"I'm good. What about you, having fun with Rachel? I hope you two aren't fighting in the most romantic city of the world" Ever energetic Monica rambled on the phone.

"Slow down Mon. I'm really enjoying myself over here. Thanks to you" He said, remembering her come up with the idea.

Monica smiled. "No problems. And how is my favourite niece?"

"She is great. She's sight seeing" Ross said looking at Emma.

"So you wanna tell me something I might have an idea about?" Ross chuckled at her sister.

"Come on Mon. You could at least have let us come back to New York. You always ruin the surprise" He said playfully, kneeling down to check on Emma.

"So it is really true? You guys are back together?"

"Yes.. very much" He could not wipe away his smile.

"I'm so happy for you. Although I'm mad at Rachel for not telling me sooner. But anyway, how did it happen?" She asked for the details.

"Mon the call is long distance and so is the story. I really think you should let us come back first. And please, don't tell the guys. Feel special to be the only one to know the secret" Ross convinced her.

Monica laughed and they said their goodbyes.

"So Emma, what do you think we should buy Mommy?" Ross asked her to which she made a baby noise, and lifted her leg to kick him softly.

"Yeah.. that's what I thought" He chuckled, rubbing his nose.

(...)

"Hey, you" Rachel smiled as she entered the hotel room. Ross looked up from his papers and reciprocated. He got up and walked towards her. Both met midway and embraced in a hug.

"I really missed you" Rachel said, her face in his chest. Ross kissed her hair. She pulled away to look at him and started playing with his earlobe. "How's Emma doing?"

"Oh she's taking a nap" Ross answered, stroking her exposed skin on the lower back under her shirt.

"Was she good?" She smiled up at him.

"Always an angel"

"What did you two do today?" Her fingers continuously rubbing the back of his earlobe, while her other hand settled on his chest.

"We went to a park, played a little. I clicked pictures for you to see" This brought sparkle in her eyes which made Ross kiss her forehead. "Do you have to go tonight?"

"Ahh, yes. And I have to start getting ready straight away. The venue's far from here" Rachel said with a disappointment.

"It's alright. We still have tomorrow night before we fly back right? I'll make you pay" Rachel nodded and gave him a soft peck before going away to get ready.

(...)

Rachel fiddled with the keys of the room. She was being extra careful as to not make any noise that would wake up the other occupants of the room. She entered the dark room and made her way over to the bathroom to undress herself. After she undid the zipper she felt a hand uncover her right shoulder off her dress. She smiled as he gave an open mouthed kiss and sucked on the bare skin. She kept her left hand over his that rested on her stomach, and used the other one to caress his cheek. She felt like losing herself in the amazing feeling of his lips on her skin. She was just about to turn around when he stopped his processions and subtly slid something up to her finger. Rachel gasped and jerked both her hands to see it.

It was a ring.

Then he brought her closer by pressing her stomach against him to whisper in her ears.

"I know it's only been over a month that we got back together. But it seems like forever already, you know" She turned around, tears flowing down her cheeks. He kissed her tears away and continued. "I just- it's a promise. This is me telling you that I want to be with you and Emma for the rest of my life. Don't worry, I'm not proposing. But it might turn into one. Just wanted to give you a heads up on that" She chuckled, still very emotional by his sweet words.

"So this is it?" She asked softly hoping to god he'd say that because she loved the idea of forever with him.

He almost chuckled at her innocence. He brought her up a little to keep their foreheads against each other. He looked deeply in her eyes and answered

"THIS... has always been IT"

She smiled in appreciation and kissed him hard to show him how happy he had just made her, possibly even more than she already was for the last month.

* * *

 **uh-uh.. not so fast, scroll down to write a review okay!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everybody, I am back! Hopefully I would regularly update both of these stories.. And trust me when I said that I won't abandon my stories completely. Please bear with me for the delay, but you know how academic commitments can be.. So on to the story now. Please read and review!**

* * *

Ross and Rachel sat on the couch of their favourite coffee house, the first thing they did after touching down the Big Apple. Emma quietly played with her teether in her stroller.

"Ahh.. how I missed coffee the last 7 days" Rachel said as she took a sip of her coffee. Ross smiled and kept his arm over her shoulder to bring her closer.

"Where do you think the guys are?" Ross asked as he looked at the time.

"I don't know. Joey wasn't home when I got there, so I wrote a note to let him know we're here" Rachel answered. Ross nodded.

Just a moment later, three of the said people entered through the double doors. They all had sad looks, especially Phoebe. Seeing that, Rachel rushed to her side. Ross got up and hugged everybody before asking "What happened?"

"Phoebe and Mike broke up" Chandler answered looking back at Phoebe. Rachel hugged her and Ross joined them.

"When- I mean.. Ho-how did it happen?" Rachel asked perplexed, obviously feeling sad for her best friend.

"Actually we were moving Mike's stuff into her apartment. But then.." Monica sighed. "He came clear about his thoughts on marriage. He doesn't want it"

"I'm so sorry, Pheebs" Ross gave her a friendly kiss on the forehead. She faintly smiled, having her friends back during this tough time.

"Where's Joey?" Ross asked noticing his absence.

"Oh, he just went to get a movie to cheer her up. He called to let us know you guys were here, so we came" Chandler answered.

"Yeah, he must be waiting for us up at home. Let's all go" Monica realised.

"How are you feeling?" Rachel asked Phoebe as they walked, while Ross settled their bill and pushed Emma's stroller.

"I don't know.. I-I loved him, you know. And he loved me. Even if I am the weirdest person on this planet. Rachel hugged her, and Phoebe continued. "But I guess it just doesn't matter anymore" Phoebe let her head rest on her shoulder. "Now I know how you must have felt when you and Ross broke up. God.. why do some stupid things matter too much?" She asked her while Rachel looked back at Ross who was continuously making cute faces at Emma as he pushed the stroller. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she listened to Phoebe crying and watching the two dearest people in her life.

They all reached Apartment 20 and Joey gave a bear hug to Ross, Rachel and Emma too. Rachel excused herself to put Emma down for the night. Chandler set the movie tape in the player while Monica prepared some snacks for the group. Ross and Joey sat down with Phoebe to cheer her up to which they succeeded a little. As Rachel came back, she sat between Joey and Phoebe on the couch. Monica and Chandler occupied the seat after she dimmed the lights. Ross remained on his previous position next to Phoebe. As the titles to 'Home Alone' rolled up, Ross stretched his arm behind Phoebe to let his hand reach Rachel's neck. He started rubbing the skin with the pad of his thumb, sending chills down her spine. She reached for his hand and brought it to the headrest, leaning her head back against it, taking both of them to one of her early days in the city in the year 1994.

Their sweet gestures did not go unnoticed by Monica, who was really happy to see her big brother and her best friend together. They embarked that aura when they were together, and she could still feel the same way tonight. This made her rest her head on her loving husband's shoulder who smiled and kissed her hair, not breaking his eye contact from the television though. Monica almost laughed to herself seeing Chandler so engrossed in the movie.

Midway through the movie, Rachel heard Emma on the baby monitor so she excused herself. When everybody offered to pause the movie, she said she didn't want to break their flow. Ross kept looking back at the door. He could not really concentrate on the movie when Rachel was not in the same room.

"Why do you keep looking back?" Phoebe said disturbed by his constant movements. Ross stopped and turned to look at her "You're not making it any easier to watch the movie"

"Umm, well.. I- I'm sorry. I was just wondering if Emma is okay" Ross said shyly. Phoebe narrowed her eyes at him. Something was definitely up with him. They heard Rachel come back and his eyes lighting up at her sight. Rachel looked at the scene that was taking place, and was just about to be amused by it but..

"You two had sex!" Phoebe exclaimed. Ross' eyes widened at her words and Rachel's face turned pale. Chandler paused the movie while Joey listened with interest.

"Ahemm.. wha-what are you talking about?" Ross asked. Monica found it beyond amusing.

"Of course, I felt a little different when I hugged Rachel down at the coffee house. Then, my psychic powers were turned off actually. But now I know! You two totally did it" Phoebe said smiling. Two lobsters getting back together, what more could she wish for.

"Umm, Pheebs.. I think being away from Mike is really getting to your brain" Rachel commented, not wanting to flaunt her reconcilation in front of her friend who had just broken up. What she didn't know was Phoebe was their biggest well-wisher.

Monica let out a puff. "Come on you guys" Everybody turned to her. "How long are we gonna play this game? Spill the beans already!"

"Don't you tell me you got back together with Ross without telling your only roomie, Rach?" Joey pouted like a child. Rachel fiddled with her hair as she does when she is nervous.

"Ring! I see a ring!" Chandler pointed at her hand making Rachel gasp and mentally kick herself for not keeping it inside her jewellery box. Phoebe and Monica jumped from their seats to examine the shiny piece of jewellery.

"Aarrrgghhhh.. alright!" Rachel yelled. She walked behind the couch and kept her hands over Ross' shoulder. "We are back together. Have been, actually. For quite a while now"

"Yea.. 6 weeks" Ross added.

"Really? I'm so happy for you guys"

"Are you sure, sweetie? Cos we really wanted to tell you guys when we came back. But.. hearing about your break up, I thought it would be better if we didn't just yet" Rachel got all emotional again.

"Are you kidding? This is great, you know. You have no idea how better I feel knowing about you two" Phoebe hugged her. "I told you she's your lobster" Phoebe said to Ross, still hugging Rachel, who reciprocated her smile.

"Dude, congrats on your engagement" Joey was the one to point it out again. Ross was just about to say something but he was interrupted by Chandler.

"God, you really can't control yourself, can you?" He shot him a look.

"Honey, stop it. With Rachel, it's only time it happened" Monica said happily.

"Oh no.. it is not an engagement ring" Rachel finally said. "It is just a promise he has made to me, that what we have, it is forever.. this is it!" She revealed, tenderly looking at him and remembering his sweet speech in Paris, to which the other four let out an "Aww.."

* * *

 **So that's that! I hope you all liked it..**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey there, I am back. Now this must be some record, you would think. I will bet you all jumped off your seats after seeing this update. Chill, I am only kidding. Anyways, I have done something new in this chapter, something I never thought I would be able to blend into my writing. So read the update to see if you know what I mean.**

* * *

"So tell me, how did it happen?" Monica asked Rachel about her relationship with Ross. Both of them had come for a long overdue lunch date with Phoebe on tha weekend.

Rachel smiled and sipped her wine. "Uhh.. I don't know, I mean.. one minute Phoebe sets me up on a disastrous date, who, by the way, was the same guy who smoked pot when you cooked for him for a job at his restaurant-"

"Are you kidding me?" Monica looked incredulously at Phoebe.

"Well, that was the plan" Phoebe smirked.

"Yea, and get this, He now sells t-shirt with weird quotes on them" Rachel cringed at the very thought of 'Female Body Inspector' tee. "Anyways. the next thing I know is Ross and I are sitting at the coffee shop, and reconnecting. I remember we started wondering why she and Joey would set us up on such horrible dates, and then, I don't know, I guess.." She sighed with relief and a content smile on her face "..we finally let our guards down-"

"And stopped being stupid" Monica finished for her, earning a chuckle from both Rachel and Phoebe.

"So it all happened because of Phoebe.. Yayy!" Phoebe said pointing to herself, clearly excited for the lobsters.

"And Joey, of course. I seriously would have killed you after that date, if it wasn't for Ross and I getting back together" Rachel said, only half-joking, pointing her fork.

"And how's it going with you two?" Phoebe asked taking a spoon full of her salad.

"It's going great" Rachel said with her eyes shining. "He's been so amazing, and he has changed, you know.. for the better"

Monica and Phoebe smiled.

"I mean, don't get me wrong okay? He was the best boyfriend the last time we were together, but now, he's even outdoing himself, and you know what's the best part?"

Both of them remained silent to let a love-struck Rachel continue.

"He remembers every little detail about me" Rachel gushed with a dreamy look.

"Of course he does, Rach. He has been in love with you for like, whoa, 20 years now. Just took a little longer for the buffoon to realise that" Monica joked about her big brother, making Rachel and Phoebe break into fits of laughters.

* * *

"Come on, Em.. Give your Uncle Joey a cute little smile" Joey said in baby voice. He was playing with Emma on the floor as Ross had an emergency meeting at the university and Rachel was out with Phoebe and Monica. Molly was still busy in her family crisis.

Emma crawled over to Hugsy and started pulling at the stuffed animal. Joey pouted like a little kid and followed Emma. He tried to make her let go off Hugsy but Emma won't oblige. Jeesh, this baby is strong, he thought.

"Hey Emma" she turned around at the source of the sound, became really happy to see her daddy, so she let go off the toy and crawled towards him. Ross quickly made his way inside and picked his little angel in his arms while Joey hugged his bedtime penguin pal.

"Aww, you missed Daddy, huh?" She smiled as he bounced her in his arms. "Well, Daddy missed you too"

"And did Daddy miss Mommy?" He heard Rachel enter. They kissed.

"Aww.. look at you guys, it's almost like I've gone back six years in time"

Ross and Rachel smiled, looking at each other.

"Only Emma wasn't there at the time but.. " Joey narrowed his eyes a little, just like he does when he childishly signals Emma to stay away from Hugsy on the show. He returned to his bedroom, leaving the family of three alone.

"So how was your date?" Ross asked, as he followed Rachel to her bedroom, still carrying Emma. She settled her purse down and sat on the bed to get rid off her boots.

"Ahh.. just the usual, delicious lunch, all thanks to your sister.." Ross smiled, stroking Emma's hair. "And the girly talk"

"What about?"

"You" Rachel said casually, massaging her ankle.

"Really?" He asked putting Emma down in her crib as he felt her breathing deeply.

"Yea.. just like we used to when we were together the last time" She got up and walked the small distance "God, Joey was right. It's like we have travelled back in time" She smiled, encircling his neck with her arms. He softly held her wrists.

"I hope it is not so bad to be back in time" Ross asked kissing her arm.

"Not at all, I love talking about you with the girls" Rachel said looking deep into his eyes, giving him a soft peck. He leaned in to kiss her neck while his hands started to run all over her back.

"Hmmm... So what do you want to do today?" Rachel asked, combing her fingers through his hair. When he didn't stop his processions or replied to her question, she continued "I was thinking maybe we could take Emma out to the park, what do you say?"

He pulled away and looked at her funnily.

"What?"

"You, Rachel Greene, would go to the park?" Ross asked her as it was the most weird suggestion, remembering her fear of swings in high school.

"Yeah, why?" She asked not really knowing the meaning of his words.

"Nothing, I mean.. there are going to be monsterous swings, you know. Are ya- Are you sure about-" He chuckled on what he was about to say. "-risking the length of these hair of yours?" Ross laughed and earned a slap on the cheek by Rachel.

"FYI, Emma loves them and I can do anything for her" She softly said while stroking his cheek with the pad of her thumb. The way she said it made his heart melt and he kissed her forehead, making her smile.

* * *

"This one's good" Rachel said as she clicked a picture of Ross and Emma on the swings, on her new Polaroid. Emma was laughing uncontrollably and Ross just admired his princess. A Kodak moment, she smiled to herself.

"Come.. show!" He yelled. She walked and showed it to him as he tightly held Emma. He smiled and showed it to Emma who grabbed the thin sheet and started to fiddle with it.

"Do you think she knows the difference? I mean, I feel she is happier that we spend time with her, you know.. both of us..together" Rachel asked him as they started walking towards the picnic bench.

"Kids are smart, you know" He simply said.

Rachel chuckled, keeping her hand on Emma's back while still walking. "Yea.. especially Emma, she gets it from you" Ross smiled proudly and turned to Rachel.

"I'm relieved to have some proof that I took a part in her birth. I mean.. look at her" And she did. "She's so gorgeous, it's all you" This always made her smile.

"Well, I, for a fact, know you were definitely there" Rachel said provocatively into his ear.

"It was quite a night, wasn't it?" Ross reminisced as he settled Emma in her stroller.

"Yea.. it really was" Rachel said looking at him kissing their baby and pulling her stroller just next to where he sat on the bench. "You really are an amazing daddy" Ross turned to look at her and was about to say something when..

"Dada!" They heard Emma. They both smiled emotionally at her first words, looking at each other. Rachel rushed to their side as Ross kneeled down to his daughter.

"Aww.. Emma, say it again. Say Dada" Ross pleaded, kissing her hand.

"Emma.. can you say Mommy? Say mommy" Rachel said. Emma just looked at her parents going nuts.

"Ma-Da!" She exclaimed again, making Ross and Rachel laugh.

"Ross? Ross Geller?"

"Yes?" Ross said uncertainly looking up at the source of the voice. Rachel turned around to see who was there.

"I'm Sarah James, remember?"

"Sarah, of course. Sorority Sarah" He got up and hugged her. Rachel felt a familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Long time.. How are you? Last thing I know you were proposing to Carol"

"Well, yeah... we're divorced, actually"

"Oh I'm so sorry" She kept her hand on his shoulder, making Rachel even more uncomfortable.

"Oh no.. we ended on good terms. We even have a son, his name's Ben. He's almost 8"

"That's good"

"What about you? Still staying away from commitment?"

She laughed. "I'm actually looking for my soulmate now. Got bored of the flings" She eyed Ross in a way that Rachel could not resist her urge to clear her throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry.. Rachel, this is Sarah. We went to college together. And Sarah, this is my girlfriend, Rachel" Ross encircled her waist, pulling her closer.

"Oh.." Rachel sensed a disappointment in her voice but smiled nonetheless. "And who is this little beauty?" Sarah pointed at Emma.

"This is our daughter, Emma" Rachel looked lovingly at her angel.

"Looks like you've been busy, huh?" Sarah said.

Ross smiled sheepishly. "Hey, didn't you get a job in DC?" Ross asked and they talked for a while. And while Rachel could only observe their interaction, she never felt more invisible to Ross.

* * *

 **So you see what I did there. I brought another character. Let me know your thoughts about Sarah. I have yet to decide how to approach her angle in the story. Looking forward to your opinions, though. So do not leave until you write a review. Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tah-dah. I am back with an update. I understand Sarah's entry was unexpected, but that is the way it works, right? The plot cannot be too predictable. I will lose the interest of my readers in the story. And I considered all the reviews, and I wrote this chapter very carefully. Let me know if I was able to do justice to your feedback. Go on now. Read and review!**

* * *

The next morning, Rachel entered the coffee shop before heading to work. She just could not get Sarah out of her head. The conversation with Ross from last night still fresh in her mind. "She was in my college. We took a couple of classes together" He had told her as they put Emma to sleep. It was not that she did not believe him, but she could not ignore the feeling that there was more to the look Sarah gave him at the park. Why?

Because it was the same one she had when Ross started going out with Julie.

She made her way into the coffee shop, ordered a cup of coffee, and sat down on the arm chair. To distract herself, she grabbed a magazine from the stack on the table. All her efforts were however in vain, as he flipped through the pages, but all she could see was Sarah's face in stead of the model. She threw the magazine back on to the table.

"Who does she think she is? I bet she would just be happy to get into his pants, if given a chance!" She muttered to herself, unaware of Phoebe's presence, who was standing just next to her, ready to sit on the couch. She had an amused look on her face as she listened to Rachel talk inadvertently.

"And you guys think I am weird to talk to the voices in my head" Phoebe said flatly.

Of course, Rachel startled. She was an easy target. She kept a hand on her chest, before registering in her mind, what she said. "What?"

"Who are you talking to?" Phoebe asked as the waitress served Rachel's coffee. "A latte, please"

"Urrghhh" Rachel shook her head, clearly wanting to punch something.

"Good God, Rach. What is the matter with you?"

Rachel sighed. "I don't know, okay? I don't… Well, maybe I do"

"What is it?" Phoebe let her know she was all ears.

Rachel took a sip of her coffee and thankfully, it calmed her down a bit.

"You know how Ross and I took Emma to the park yesterday, right?" Phoebe nodded. "Well, we bumped into one of Ross' old friend from college. Her name is Sarah"

Phoebe expected Rachel to add more to the story, so she said expectantly "And?" Rachel shot her a look. "That's it?" And this time she narrowed her eyes on her best friend.

"So you met an old acquaintance of Ross'. Big deal!"

"The way she talked to him, looked at him, I don't know, I didn't like it" Rachel said exasperated.

"What do you mean?" Phoebe was still confused.

"I knew you would not get it"

"Come on, Rachel. You gotta have a valid reason so I don't react like this"

Rachel was about to say something but decided settled for "Never mind" She threw some dollar bills for her coffee, and left.

* * *

"Yeah, I think that is the way I would want to end my presentation" Rachel said as she looked into the notebook, on which her assistant was writing.

"Whatever you say, Boss" Rachel chuckled.

"Lilah, I think you are getting way ahead of yourself"

"Trust me, with this kind of presentation, and that wonderful feedback from the Paris office, Gavin does not stand a chance to take the job that is rightfully yours. Zelner cannot deny that" Rachel smiled proud of herself. Gavin was somebody who was hired during her maternity leave, and that is why the trip to Paris was crucial to prove to Mr Zelner that she was still capable of fulfilling her work responsibilities. She has assured him he would not be making ma mistake if he promoted her. "Anyway, can we go have lunch now? I am starving"

"Yes you can. But I won't be going with you" Rachel smiled apologetically.

"Going to have lunch with the Doctor, are we?" Lilah smirked. Rachel smiled shyly.

"Yeah, but it is a surprise for him. So if he calls, you know the drill, right?" Rachel said as she straightened her hair, looking at her reflection into a pocket mirror.

Lilah nodded, making her hand into a telephone, keeping it near her ear. "I am sorry Doctor Geller, but Miss Greene can't take calls right now. She is stuck in a meeting" She spoke in an official voice. Rachel laughed.

* * *

Rachel decided to surprise Ross so she could get an assurance. Not that she needed one, but spending some time with him would do no harm. How long it had been since they gave each other surprises, anyway. She smiled as she recalled when he used to drop into Bloomingdales to take her out on lunch dates. She might have been bugged by his interference then, but now she knew he was just being his sweet self.

She entered the university office, and asked his secretary not to let him know she was here. She found his door, and remembered how she and Monica had made fun of his British accent when he had initially joined as a professor. She laughed to herself on the memory. Then she realised this was the first time that she was meeting him at the university as his girlfriend. That thought made her smile.

"Surprise! Hey, Hon-" She stopped mid way as she noticed the woman visitor he had. She faked a smile. That is right, it was Sarah.

"Rachel, wow" Ross was surprised, in a good way. This put a stop on Rachel's train of thoughts, and she sighed with relief when she realised he was happy to see her.

"Hi Rachel" Sarah greeted her. "Hey" She looked at the woman. Why was she here? But she was soon distracted as Ross spoke, so she looked at him.

"I thought you were busy, I just called your office" He pointed to the phone.

"Yea, I thought I would surprise you by dropping unannounced. Anyway, I was hoping to have lunch with you"

"Yeah, sure, sweetie. Let me grab my things"

"Okay Ross, I will leave you two alone. Thanks for this" She held a piece of paper. They hugged, much to Rachel's dislike.

"Bye, Rachel" She forced her smile this time, and nodded.

Rachel turned around to make sure Sarah left. Her thoughts were making her quite uncomfortable. But as she felt his soft lips on her neck, she forgot everything except for the wonderful sensation of Ross' lips as they kissed her body.

"I missed you in the morning today" Ross said, as he turned her around to make her face him. He gave her a peck on the lips. "Why did you leave so early? Joey told me you left at, like, 8"

Rachel kept her hands on his chest. "I had to prepare for my presentation, which is tomorrow" She traced his jaw with her right hand and continued. "I wanted to make it up to you by having lunch"

"You know, I think you wanted to make it up to me by having sex" He whispered into her ears. She blushed, now playing with his tie. The thought did turn her on.

"Oh yeah? You think you know everything, Geller?" She looked into his eyes, and raised her eyebrows.

"Well, I don't know about everything, but-" He put a strand of her hair away, and caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "I know all about this beauty, quite well, I must say" And just like that, Rachel could not resist kissing him any longer. Giggling like teenagers when his secretary entered to put the bundle of answer scripts in his office. Eventually, they ended up having sex in his office.

(...)

Since Ross did not have any classes post lunch, he decided to walk Rachel to her office and then head home. During their walk, they decided to have a hot dog on their way as Rachel's plans of lunch were not taken seriously by Ross. As they sat on the bench, Rachel brought up Sarah.

"So why was Sarah visiting you, sweetie?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Oh that, she is thinking about moving here in New York, and she does not have anyone, so she needed some advice" He answered as he took a bite.

"Advice? Is she a Palaeontologist too?"

Ross chuckled. "No, no. Just a friendly advice. She is in marketing, though. I gave her the number of a head hunter I know" Rachel nodded, satisfied by his answer.

"That's nice, honey" But then she realised something. "But don't you think something is fishy here?" She said slowly, and calmly so as to not flip him out.

"What?"

"Well, we met her just yesterday, and she did not mention anything about moving, did she?"

"What's your point, Rach?" Ross asked, this time he was serious.

"I mean, in a day's time, she decided she wants to move to the city. But why? I thought she was here on a vacation"

The way she said it made Ross smile. "Hmm, someone's getting jealous, I see" Ross kissed her nose.

"Come on, Ross. I am serious"

"Well, she has always been the one to seize the moment, very spontaneous in her decisions. So it doesn't surprise me" He shrugged.

 _Seize the moment, huh?_ Well, she sure knows how to do that by visiting my boyfriend during lunch. I bet she wanted him to herself. In the back of her mind, she could not come on terms with the fact that she was in his office. Thank God, I decided on surprising him, she thought. Or else he would have been having 'lunch' with her.

No!

Focus, Rachel, she told herself, and cleared all of her thoughts and went back to concentrate on Ross, who had started telling her about his phone call with Ben, who wished to listen to Emma say 'Ben' when Ross told him she said 'Dada'. This brought a smile on Rachel's face as she relived the beautiful moment.


	14. Chapter 14

Rachel held Emma tightly in her arms as Ross opened the door to his apartment for her to enter. They had gone put for shopping that weekend, but Rachel's stars seemed to betray her those days. She settled Emma down in her crib and assumed a position on the couch, clearly thinking about something. He followed them inside pushing the stroller and with a couple of shopping bags.

He set the bags down. "You sure know how to get me to buy all this stuff, Rach. But next time I am not falling for the trap, okay?" He joked. He expected her to get all defensive or at least, laugh, but it seemed she did not even listen to a word he said.

"Tired?" Ross sat next to her. Rachel nodded and leaned her head onto his shoulder, closing her eyes. He kissed her hair and rested his cheek over her head.

"It was so great to see Sarah, wasn't it?" Ross mentioned and Rachel's eyes popped open. Of course, she had to be mentioned, as they bumped into her yet again at Barney's. Rachel almost thought she was stalking them.

"Yea.. Uhh, Ross.. Why did you invite her to Mon's and Chan's tonight?" Rachel enquired as she looked up at him.

"Well, she has no one in the city. Plus, Chandler would be thrilled to see her" Ross still did not notice the hint of her discomfort.

"But today was supposed to be just us, the two couples" Rachel said as a matter of fact.

Ross chuckled. "I'm sorry Rach. But I didn't think it was that big a deal"

Rachel jerked her head away. "Oh, he didn't think it was a big deal"

"Wha - what's the matter, Rach?" Ross asked concerned. She got up and kept her hand on her temple, rubbing it.

"Geee.. you tell me, Ross. How would you feel about one of my old 'guy' friends?" Rachel said, raising her voice a little.

Ross could not comprehend. Had she just accused him for not giving her attention?

"Rach, I don't understand. I saw her after such a long time at the park. I am amazed at her, she never even used to look at me back in college" Ross said, keeping his calm.

"So you're telling me that you are enjoying her attention, huh, Ross?"

"What are you talking about?" Ross said, a little angered by the situation she was creating.

"Do you look at her face when she talks to you?" She sat next to him. "She clearly wants you, Ross" Rachel tried to make him realise.

"Wha- you're reading too much into it, Rach. She knows I'm with you, that I am crazy ab-"

"That has never been a problem when it comes to girls like her" Rachel said softly. Both were quiet for a while before Ross got up and started pacing back and forth.

"Whatever it is, I really think you're being unreasonable"

Rachel had had it. He still could not see her point. "Then what were you being in Paris, when you saw Mark?" Rachel said bitterly. Ross stopped. He could not believe she would throw that on his face, when she well knew and understood his reasons the other night in Paris.

"And it all comes back to Mark" Ross said. He waited for her reply, when she made none, he stormed off the apartment.

* * *

Rachel was shaken off from her sleep with a continuous knocking on the door. She took in her surroundings as she got out of the afghan and realised she dozed off on Ross' couch last night after he stormed out. She frowned at the thought of the fight being real, and not a part of a bad dream.

Finally, she got the strength to get up and open the door to have Monica barge in through it.

"Where the hell were you last night?"

Rachel shook her head as she walked towards the crib to check up on Emma to see her sleeping soundly. Wow, she slept through the night, she thought.

"Hello.. did you listen to anything I said?" Monica asked for her attention. She turned around with her eyes welling up.

"Mon.. I-" She plopped down on the couch.

"Sweetie, what happened? When I asked Ross, he told me you'd come if you felt well. He didn't even let me call you. He didn't want to disturb you"

"He came?"

Monica nodded. "He even brought his and Chandler's college friend, Sarah"

Rachel started crying and Monica hugged her, not understanding the reason.

"Rachel, you gotta speak to me. What is the matter?" Monica asked wiping her tears.

"We had a fight just before dinner" Rachel let out a sob.

"Why?"

"Over Sarah"

"What?"

"We ran into her at the park the other day"

"Phoebe briefly mentioned your jealousy over her, but I did not think it was this serious, Rach"

"I-I don't know, Mon. Every now and then, they are meeting for lunch and what not. Ross told me she has no one to help her out in the city and I trust him" She lets out a sigh. "But then-" She rubbed her eyes. "..He goes on to invite her to dinner, when he knew it was supposed to be a double date. And apparently my absence does not matter to him anymore"

"No sweetie, he missed you last night. I could see that"

"No Mon, he wouldn't have left me alone here if he missed me" Monica felt so sad for them both.

"How did the fight end?" She needed to know how it got so serious.

"When I told him, Sarah is not a good news. He said I was being unreasonable and.." She shook her head "I said.. that's what he was being when he warned me about Mark. Tha-that was when he stormed out" She knew her brother can be really insensitive to things, but she also knew he was the most sensitive when it came to Rachel.

"I'm so sorry"

"I mean, what is with us, Mon? We just can't get it right, can we?" Monica felt helpless, she was again torn between her best friend and her brother. But she knew they just needed a little push to resolve things.

* * *

Ross sat on a bench at the Central Park, thinking about his fight with Rachel. Why did it always come to this? A fight.

He never thought he would be thinking these thoughts. After he was given a second chance. By the girl he had been in love with since he was 15.

Rachel.

He shook his head and closed his eyes, taking in the cool breeze of the evening. Last night before he got to Monica's, he walked around the village. But he was shocked to see that Rachel had blown up the dinner. He didn't think she had taken that fight too seriously. And just when he was about to go across the street to talk to her, Sarah had shown up. He could not excuse himself, because he had only invited her.

The whole time he was there, he was miserable without her. Then it came to him, he did not need to be around Sarah. No other girls for that matter.

Not when he had the best one. His Rachel.

He even went home after dinner to see how she was. He opened the door and saw her asleep on the couch. He walked the small distance and kneeled down. Stray tears still covered her face. He hated to see her like that. He softly traced her face with his fingers.

She was so beautiful. Inside and out. Even in a pair of jeans and top, she was gorgeous. How could she feel so insecure about Sarah? No one out there could hold a candle to her.

His hand trailed down to her arms. Her hand. He felt something.

The promise ring.

He smiled. How happy she became when he gave the ring to her. He had vowed to himself the day she accepted to give him a second chance, that he would not blow it up. So how could he not see that she was so uncomfortable about his acquaintance with Sarah?

And what did he say? She was being unreasonable. When she did not see Mark again in Paris. Because it hurt him. She understood that, why couldn't he? God, he hated himself for that. He fought with her over a girl he never intended to associate with closely. Everything he ever needed, everything he ever wanted, was right there.

Right in front of him.

He kissed her hand and covered her body with an afghan that was kept on the chair. He got up to check up on his daughter.

Emma.

The result of the love so eternal between him and Rachel. Their little angel.

He saw her eyes wide-open, silently playing with her rattle. He sensed it was time for her changing, which he did, and put her down for the night. He kissed Rachel on the forehead and left to stay at Monica's for the night. He told Monica that he forgot his keys and did not want to disturb Rachel in her sleep when she was not feeling well. But of course, Monica could see right through him. He laid on her couch but couldn't sleep. Thoughts about Rachel still invaded his mind.

In the morning, he taught a couple of classes and on his way back, decided he needed to think how he was going to apologise to her. And now here he was, still thinking.

(...)

Ross entered his apartment to see the lights all dimmed up and candles lit in every corner. He looked around for her but he didn't see anyone. He threw his keys on to the table and felt her hug him from behind. She pulled herself up on her tip toes to rest her chin on his right shoulder. He kept his hands over hers that rested on his chest.

They stood like that for a few moments, taking in each other's presence, until Rachel softly kissed the skin behind his ear.

"I'm sorry" She whispered. Her voice so innocent that his heart broke a little. He quickly turned around and kissed her forehead, still holding her hands.

"No.." He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I-I don't know why I had to be a jerk"

"No, Ross.. if I expect you to stop being possessive, then you deserve the same from me" Rachel's eyes got all welled up.

"But I promised myself I won't hurt you again. And I did, I'm so sorry. We've been through so much together in the past and..." He kissed her hands. "I'm so grateful that we got a second chance to make things right" His voice a little too emotional.

She smiled and nodded, covering the small distance between them and embracing him in a tight hug.

"I don't want anymore fights, Ross. I'm tired. I-I just don't have the energy to fight with you" Rachel said with her face buried in his chest.

"Me neither, we're-we're done being stupid" He kissed her hair. She chuckled lightly and pulled away to give him a soft peck. They both looked deep into each other's eyes.

"You know.." He started "I guess in our case, we'll always feel possessive about each other. I mean, when I really thought about it, I realised I-I am yours, you know, to claim" He smiled, and she found his words so endearing.

She nodded. "I know, Ross. My heart belongs to you, even when I didn't" She held his hand in both of hers. "But don't you think it would be better if control those feelings, it would do good to our relationship, and maybe we can avoid these fights?" She was scared this might upset him but to her surprise, he slowly pulled his hands away from hers and caressed her face with both of his hands, leaning in to kiss her. When they stopped to gain their breaths, he tucked the strand of her hair behind her ear. She smiled at him.

"I've planned a dinner for us" When she saw Ross' pained expression, she continued "Planned.. being the operative word" This earned her a chuckle. She led him on to the couch, making him sit. "Be right back"

She brought the lasagne out, obviously a treat by Monica, along with two empty glasses and a bottle of wine.

She sat next to him and kissed his cheek. She put the pieces of lasagne in their plates as Ross poured the wine. Once he set the bottle aside, he realised something.

"Umm, Rach.. where is Emma?" Only now did he notice his daughter's absence.

"She's at Mon's. She wanted us to resolve our differences.." She looked at him seductively "..and more" He smiled in appreciation and brought his glass up.

"Well.. if Monica wants.." He said goofily.

They resumed eating and Rachel broke the silence. "You came home last night, didn't you?"

Ross chuckled. "What?"

"When I fell asleep on the couch, you covered me with the afghan"

"Ho-how?" Clearly surprised that she knew. She put her plate on the table and leaned her head back on the back of the couch. His eyes followed her, his plate still in hand.

"This morning when Monica came, Emma still slept soundly and.. I was covered in an afghan that is usually kept on that chair. There's no way I could have done that in my sleep"

"I couldn't, not see you, Rach. But-"

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She questioned.

"I was afraid you were still mad at me" He answered.

"Yea.. I was mad at you, Ross" He looked down but she held his wrist to make him look at her. "I thought I was, I even said to Mon that you would not have left me alone if you missed me"

Ross was about to say something, but Rachel quickly continued.

"I wondered why always do we end up fighting. Monica said we both have been in love with each other for so long that.. that we just can't think about one of us with someone else. We have been apart for so long that.. even a thought that someone would take you away from me, it hurts. She made me realise it is only normal that we react the way we do"

Ross smiled at how true this evaluation was of their relationship. He made a note in mind to thank his little sister.

"I guess it is nice to have an outside perspective of our relationship" Rachel nodded as she took the glass of wine, she was just about to take a sip when Ross called for her attention again.

"Say Rach?" She looked at him. "I was thinking, maybe.." He saw her looking at him expectantly. He was about to wave the thought off but then he got a look of her hand that held the glass, a ring on its finger. The promise ring. He smiled.

"Ross?"

"Hmm?" Still in a daze.

"You were saying?"

"Oh, yeah. Um.. I feel like we are, you know, ready to take a step forward in our relationship" Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. He continued "I mean, it would be the best for Em and, let's face it, we'll be so much happier. I guess what I'm trying to say is, and you could say no. I don't want you to feel obligated for it, but would you move back in with me?"

Rachel tilted her head to like she does, a smile forming on her face. "Well.." She picked his glass with her free hand and brought closer to his hand. "We can drink to that"

"You mean you will?" He confirmed as he took the glass.

"Of course, Sweetie" She eyed his ears as her fingers traced it. She looked back at him "That's actually been on my mind lately" They both shared a smile and clinked their glasses before taking a sip.


	15. Chapter 15

It was a sunday and a week had passed. The guys were all free and helping move Rachel and Emma's stuff at Ross'. Rachel left Emma at her mom's for the weekend as she did not want to stress her baby girl while they moved all the stuff. When Ross and Rachel told her mother that they had gotten back together, she seemed surprisingly happy. Rachel swore she heard her mutter to herself 'Finally'. And Ross' parents were obviously thrilled by the news, that they right away jumped to questions of their wedding. Rachel felt really happy herself as she knew the Gellers always considered her family, and the feelings were mutual. To think back, she spent almost everyday at the Geller household when she was in high school. And as far as Dr Greene was concerned, he was in California so they didn't get to tell him yet. So here they were, moving in together, together.

"Jee, Rach.. how did you fit all this stuff at my apartment?" Joey asked her while bringing one of the boxes as Rachel dragged Emma's boxes in her room.

"You do know you're gonna be sharing the cupboard now, don't you?" Chandler wondered as Rachel gave him a look. "Or do you plan to phase Ross' clothes.. out?"

"Why is it such a big deal, you guys?" Rachel whined. "You all know I have this much stuff, okay. I don't think I need to explain all this.. to you guys of all people"

Monica came to stand next to her. "Ignore him, sweetie. He's just being Chandler" She kept her hands over her shoulders to console her.

Ross came through the doors with a very heavy box and was almost panting. He set the box on the floor just as he found an empty spot. "Phew.. whoa, I really am having second thoughts about moving in with you, Rachel. Would you look at all these boxes?" He joked, having no idea about the conversation going on and his face had a mischievous smile.

Rachel groaned and went to Emma's room.

"What did I say?" Ross furrowed his eyebrows. Phoebe flicked him on his forehead "Oww" He rubbed it.

"Speaking before thinking, that really is your thing, huh, Ross?" Monica scolded. Ross still was confused.

"Didn't you look at her face when you entered?" Phoebe asked.

"What is going on? What happened?"

"Rachel didn't take these jokes well, you know, her having a lot of clothes and shoes" Chandler answered.

He mentally kicked himself. He made his way to her old room which was now gonna be Emma's. He knocked softly and looked through the crack. He saw her sitting on the bed, he could see her back though. It seemed like she was going through a box. He walked closer. It was a relatively smaller box. He stopped at the side of the bed to look over her shoulder. She was holding a paper in her hand. It looked vaguely familiar to him. As he started reading the words, it all came back to him.

"Rach?" He started. "Is this..?"

Rachel looked back at him. She did not even hear him come inside the room. She wiped the stray tear off her cheek.

He sat down, his back to the headboard.

"Rachel?" He said again.

She smiled faintly at him and nodded. "This is the letter that you wrote to me after we broke up"

"You still have it?"

"Mm-hmm" Still looking inside the shoe box. Ross directed his gaze towards the same. A number of things came into his sight. Egg shell, movie stub, and what not.

"All these things? I can't believe..." He trailed off.

For an outsider, those things would be a waste. But for her, they were her cherished memories. "I couldn't bring myself to throw any of these. These things remind me of the good times we spent. And whenever I missed being with you, or you weren't there, I found peace in the fact these were still here to calm me, you know"

And he did know. Even he had his own 'Rachel box'. It contained all the gifts, cards, she had bought him. It even had the ring he had bought originally to propose to her.

He leaned to kiss her on the forehead, and felt her melting in his embrace. Ever the crier, his Rachel. He had come to make her feel better, instead, he found himself mesmerised by what he actually found out.

* * *

Rachel was woken up by the chirping of birds as she let her hand fall on to thin air expecting to land at Ross' chest.

"Ross?" She muttered.

She put on one of his t-shirts and an involuntary smile appeared on her face as she took in its smell, which was all Ross. Hmm, last night was amazing. They held onto each other for almost an hour before retreating to their bedroom. They made love until the dawn, only this time to make up for the lost time.

She got out of his room, er.. their room to an irresistable smell of fresh pancakes. She walked and stood at the door frame of the kitchen to look at Ross making a huge pile. For a while she just stood there and admired the man before her. She couldn't get her mind around the fact that she was back with Ross, living with him at his apartment.

The phone rung which made Ross look back, only then he realised that she was standing there. He smiled and made his way towards her, both forgeting about the noise that was the phone, letting the machine take it.

"Hey you" They shared a kiss on the lips.

"Good morning" She greeted him and pulled him back for another kiss, this time longer.

"You look gorgeous" He said as they broke away.

She chuckled. "I just rolled out of bed"

"Doesn't matter, you always manage to take my breath away" He gave her a kiss on her wrist. "I made pancakes" She traced his lips with her thumb.

"Mm, I saw. I can get used to this, you know, getting spoiled" Her hands found their way to settle around his neck.

"I'm happy that I'm able to do this all again" Rachel was about to say something when they both smelled something burning.

Ross turned around and let out "Oh shoot" He fiddled with a number of things as he kept swearing under his breath. Rachel could not help but chuckle at her man.

(...)

Rachel entered the University building with Emma after picking her up from her mother's. The family of three was going for a lunch. When she entered Ross' cabin, he signaled for them to keep quiet as he was on the phone.

"Yes-yes I do understand" Rachel just sat on one of the chairs with Emma, kissing her forehead frequently as her eyes never left Ross.

"Okay, I'll be there. Thursday at 3, right?" He confirmed. "Thank you. Goodbye" He set the receiver back.

"You're not gonna believe what I just found!" Rachel looked at him expectantly to continue. "I'm getting a chance to give the key note speech at a Paleontology conference"

"That is so great, sweetie" Rachel's eyes showed how proud she was of him.

"I know, but that is not even the best part" He stood up from his chair to come and sit next to Rachel. "The conference is in Barbados. You know what that means?" He raised his eyebrows

"Oh my God. We're all gonna go, aren't we?" Rachel said excited. She gave him a peck on the lips. Ross smiled and took Emma in his arms when she let out a cry for his attention. He brought her face just inches away from his own and started in a baby voice "Yes we are, ahh.. yes we are! Emma and Mommy and Daddy will go to Barbados if Daddy gets selected for the speech" Continuously rubbing his nose with her small one. Rachel smiled seeing the two.

"Of course you will.. my palaeontologist stud, you"

* * *

The next evening, Ross walked up to Monica and Chandler's apartment after collecting Emma from Molly. He had called Rachel to inform her about it, but he got her voicemail so he left a message. But as soon as he entered the place, he heard Phoebe and Monica yelling.

"Guys, what's up?" He asked, scared of what might be their reaction. Phoebe came and held Ross' hand to take him to the living room. She made him sit between Monica and herself.

"Now Ross will decide who was wrong"

With Emma still in his arms, he started. "Why do you guys look like you've been rolled over by a truck?"

"Well, Phoebe here, would just not get the hell out of my restaurant with her guitar and-"

"Hey" Phoebe interrupted. "I was minding my own business, I was singing outside your restaurant"

"Okay, there is something going on, but would somebody please just rewind?" He said exasperated."And for the love of God, stop yelling. I have an infant here with me" He pointed at Emma. Suddenly wishing he could have just gone back home, but no, he was too lazy to make dinner tonight.

Monica and Phoebe filled him in on the events of last night, which made him unconfortable as he could not decide who was right in this situation. Both the women looked at him expectantly. He thanked the heavens when Chandler and Joey came in.

"Dude, I'm telling you you're going to love it" Joey spoke to Chandler, while stuffing himself up from the packet of lays in his hands.

"Please, oh please. Stop eating, or better yet, stop talking" Joey made a face like when he is scolded and left the apartment.

"God, would somebody tell that guy he is a braindead creature from Queens?"

"Uh, I am already kind of, in the middle of a peace making session." Ross gestured to the teo women. "You'd have to take an appointment for settling your issue with Joey" Everybody chuckled.

"Your Highness, if you're done making cracks, would you like to give us a verdict?" Monica scolded her brother, as Chandler just looked at the three from the dining area, with his briefcase still in his hand.

"Ahem.. I-I feel Phoebe was wrong to sing in front of your restaurant, but you could have been a little calm about the whole situation" Typical Ross.

"Well, thank you for your diplomacy. We are back to square one" Phoebe exclaimed. Ross smiled sheepishly.

"Okay Ladies, I think we should forgive and forget. Let's all go out somewhere, have dinner together, my treat, say what?" Chandler said expectantly.

Everybody nodded, and he left to freshen himself forgetting to take his briefcase along, which Monica was quick to notice. "Are you going leave that there?" She asked her husband.

"No, dear"

Just then, Rachel came in with a big frown on her face. Ross noticed how she remained quiet when he greeted her, so he handed Emma to his sister and walked up to her. "Hey?" She looked up at him.

"What happened, sweetie?" Phoebe and Monica questioned.

"My Dad.. happened!"

"What!?" Ross got all confused.

Rachel groaned. She left Ross' embrace and started walking frantically, shaking her head too. "He surprised me at lunch today!"

"He's back from California?" Phoebe asked. Rachel stopped at her friend's stupid comment to give her a look of anger, so Phoebe surrendered. "Of course, he is. Please continue"

"He was at this conference, right? So he met a lot of people there, you know, all Doctors and-"

"Hey, Rach-" Chandler greeted but got quickly shushed by Monica. "What did I miss?"

"So he met a Neurosurgeon!"

"So he met a doctor, Rach. Big deal!" Ross said, as he kept his hand on her shoulder.

"You don't get it, do you?" Ross kept looking at her. "He met a single doctor, and without even asking me, he set us up on a date"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ross said all loud and squeaky.

"Like that was not enough, he had invited him. Right then and there! Can you believe him?" She turned to Ross. "I could not even say anything about _us_ to Daddy once the guy joined" She kept her hands on her head "Arghhhh! I thought Mom would broadcast the news of Ross and I getting back together, and it would reach him as well. Only then I would need to think how to handle him, but now, I..." She trailed off, and plopped down on the couch. Ross felt upset about the whole situation, but mostly for his girlfriend, as he well knew how dominating Dr Greene could be.

"Don't worry, sweetie. We'll find a way to tell him about us" Ross kissed her temple, also convincing himself about a happy solution to the newest twist in his and Rachel's life.


	16. Chapter 16

Ross and Rachel got home after having a relatively quiet dinner at Monica and Chandler's. Rachel sat on the couch with a million thoughts on her mind as Ross got Emma ready for her night's sleep. After 15 minutes, he came and took his position next to her.

"Emma's getting difficult by the day" Ross chuckled, remembering how she fooled him as she faked sleeping the other day.

Tired from the day himself, he leaned his head on the backrest of the couch and closed his eyes. Rachel looked at him. There was another thing that did not sit well with her.

Ross.

Not once did he mention her inadvertent date. As she sat at the restaurant during lunch, the thing that petrified her the most was his reaction. And here he was, acting as if it did not bother him a bit. 'Screw it, it bothers me.' She thought.

"Ross?" No reaction. "Ross?" She called for his attention again.

He opened his eyes. "What, sweetie?"

"What now?" She asked seriously.

"About what?" This was all she could take.

"God, Ross! How can you even ask me what? Huh? Here I am, racking my brains to come up with a solution to our situation, but you are off sleeping like-like nothing happened. Is that how it is going to be? You'd just.." She sighed as she saw he seemed shaken by her yelling. "-stop caring" She finished softly.

"Rachel, honey. Calm down, will ya?" He kept both his hands on her shoulders, and made her look into his eyes. This calmed her a little.

"I am sorry I am rambling. I just…" She trailed off, and looked down.

"Hey?" He put his hand on her cheek and pulled her face up. "What is really bothering you? It's not like Dr Greene has asked you to marry the guy"

"It's not just that. I was not ready for your reaction, I.." He scrunched his nose in confusion. "You know, your possessiveness over me. I was expecting that. I mean, I know I don't like it, but you did not seem to care about it. I-I think that really got to me" She kept her hand over his that rested on her cheek. He smiled. Typical, he thought. His Rachel.

He pulled her closer and took her into an embrace. They both exhaled deeply. "You don't know how I felt when you first told us about what your dad did. I felt really mad at Dr Greene. If I would have had my way, we would have driven to Long Island right then to make things straight with him about us" She muffled a chuckle. "-But then I let it sink in-" He kissed her hair. "You know what helped?" She pulled away to look at him questioningly. "Thinking about how you felt about the situation. For once Rach, I forgot how-how I was feeling and made it all about you. I know how your Dad is, so I decided I will be there for you" Rachel was touched. They were the most endearing words she ever heard from Ross. Once again, he made it clear that he really was serious when he asked for a second chance in their relationship.

"Oh, Ross. I love you so much" She kissed him with all her might, letting her arms encircle his neck tightly. They pulled away and Ross kissed her forehead. "I know. I gotta tell you though, I liked that you felt that way" With that, they were back to being normal as she smacked him on the shoulder.

* * *

Rachel was on a conference call with the Paris office of Ralph Lauren when her phone buzzed. Already aware of what was being spoken then, she discreetly picked her phone to see whom the message was from. It was an unknown number. Strange, she thought. She opened the message and it read,

'Hi. It was nice to meet you, Rachel. Could we have dinner sometime in this week?

Tom :)

PS I got your number from Dr Greene. I hope you don't mind.'

"What?" Rachel exclaimed. The person on the call stopped talking as Zelner and the other executive looked at her to which she apologetically smiled.

(...)

Rachel frantically walked around her office, talking to herself. She was getting paranoid by the second at the thought of the next meeting with Dr Tom Williams.

'Arghh.. Even his name is boring'

"What do I do? Shall I talk to Daddy? No he must be at the hospital. Ross! I could call him" She dialled his number, but got his voicemail.

"Hey, Ross. There's a problem. You already know what the problem is about. So..Yeah, call me!"

As soon as she hung up, her phone started to ring, which startled her, so she let out a yelp, keeping her hand at her chest. Seeing the caller, she got scared. She prepare herself to pick it up. "Hey, Dad"

"Hi, sweet pea. I hope I did not bother my favourite daughter at work, did I?"

"No. Of course not. Don't be silly!" In her mind, thinking 'You did bother me by interfering in my life!'

"So, what were you upto?"

"Daddy, could you cut to the chase? Why did you call? You never call me at work!"

"Sweetie, what's the matter? I just wanted to know how did you like Tom?"

"After giving him my personal number without my permission, you're asking me that" She was angry. The Greene trait leaving no stone unturned to be visible.

"I feel he's a stand-up guy. There's no big deal if you could just try and spend some time with him" Dr Greene reasoned.

"Daddy, you don't understand. I am seeing someone" She thought it would be better not to break the whole news to him on the phone. Silence. "Daddy?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you didn't let me speak. And then Tom came, and I didn't want you to look bad in front of him. So I just went along!" She informed him.

"Hmm.." Dr Greene pondered. "I will speak to Tom. He won't bother you anymore"

"Thanks Daddy"

"So about your guy? Tell me about him" This made her let out a nervous chuckle.

"Ahem.. Why don't we meet you for dinner tonight? Would that be fine?" She asked expectantly.

"You're ready for him to meet me?" Leonard asked with suspicion.

"Uh, yeah. Why not? I am pretty sure you'd like him. He's a Doctor too"

Leonard chuckled. "That's what you said about Ross. What's up with him these days? Is he still bothering you?" Rachel's eyes got all big.

"Hmm, Daddy. I just got called in for a meeting. I will see you at dinner. Text me the time and the place, and we'll be there"

'Phew.. Close call' Rachel thought.

* * *

"No-no, no. No, Rachel. You can't be serious" Ross spoke loudly on the phone as he got to know his dinner plans for the night. He had called during lunch, after getting the voice mail.

"Honey.. You know the only way to get out of this whole 'Tom thing' was to do this"

"Rach, I don't know about you. But I am not ready to go in front of Dr Greene just yet" He put his hands on his head. "What did he say when he got to know we got back together"

"Hmm.."

"Rach?"

"Yes?"

"You told him that I, Ross Geller, am the man you are seeing, right?"

"Yes.. and no, except, not yes. So, to sum it up-"

"How could you do that, Rachel? He's going to kill me on sight!" He said all dramatically.

"Don't be silly. you'll be fine. We'll have a nice dinner. Daddy will see how you have changed, and we'll be fine" She said, more to convince herself. "And then, who knows, where we could end up, late at night" Clearly denoting to their 'alone time' in their bedroom.

"Okay, if you say so. But I am only doing this for you"

"So, it's settled. We're having dinner with Daddy at the Plaza"

"I hope there are no more tips about tipping at restaurants" Ross said as they hung up, referring to the last time the three of them went out for dinner. Rachel chuckled and rolled her eyes at her man.

* * *

"Which one looks better?" Ross held two ties in his hands for Rachel to choose. They were getting ready to meet Rachel's dad.

"The right one" She said as she approached him. "Here, let me!" He tossed the other one as she started to do the tie. She sensed he was on the verge of being paranoid to confront her father. "Hey, stop fidgeting"

"Easy for you to say, you are not going to be under scrutiny. You are Daddy's little princess" Ross said all squeaky as she rubbed his shoulders to clean off the debris from his shirt after working her magic with the tie.

"Well, he might give me a piece of his mind for falling back into your trap" In true Rachel style, she poked his nose with her finger. Ross chuckled and she encircled her arms around his neck.

All of a sudden, he became serious and put a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Any regrets?"

Rachel faintly smiled because he had to ask her that. She tilted her head and put her hands on both sides of his face. "None" This made Ross turn his face and kiss her fingertips. He smiled back at her. "Not if you count those daily 'discovery channel' shows" She added as she put her forehead against his to look him straight in the eyes. They both chuckled and she gave him a quick peck before they both left for the inevitable dinner date.

(...)

Ross and Rachel entered the restaurant at the Plaza and asked the Matri'de for Dr. Greene's table. They were following him when a waiter slipped and dropped the bowl of soup, unfortunately on Ross' coat sleeve. He apologised and left. Ross did not pay attention and just groaned at his luck. 'Perfect', he thought.

"You go ahead. I'll rinse this and be right with ya" He said as he observed how bad was the damage.

"Come on, Ross. It's just like, two drops of soup" Ross stared at her unbelievably.

"I have to be presentable, Rach. The last thing I want for your dad is to comment on my cleanliness" Rachel stepped back at his response.

"Alright!" She completely understood his reasons. Her father really was a difficult man. Poor Ross, she thought. She made her way towards the table and greeted Dr Greene. "Hi Daddy, did I keep you waiting for long?" She said as he got up from his chair to hug her.

"Don't be silly" They parted and he pulled the chair for her. "Why are you alone? Dumped the boyfriend on the way, did we?" Laughing at his own joke as he made his way back to his chair.

'There it is, the mean, mean sense of humour' Rachel said to herself as she made herself comfortable.

But before she could say anything to him, she noticed his weird expression. He looked past her as he spoke. "What's he doing here?" She turned around to see Ross approaching the table. "Daddy, let me-" She said as she looked back at where he was, but too late, he had already stood up.

"Let me handle this, sweet pea"

"Now, now. Look Rachel, it's Dr Wet head!" Ross stood embarrassed as he turned his attention to Rachel, who could just put her head in her hands, expecting the worst case scenario between her father and her boyfriend. "What you staring at her for? Are you following my daughter, huh, Geller?" Ross turned to him at his words full of anger.

To Rachel' surprise, Ross kept his ego aside for the moment. "Good evening to you too, Dr Greene" He offered him his hand. This made Rachel look up at him in awe of the man in front of her. Leonard could just stand there with no comeback, so he shook his hand.

"Is that all, Ross? We are actually expecting someone for dinner, so if you could go to your own table and excu-"

"Stop it, Daddy!" Rachel stood up from her chair and stared at Leonard.

* * *

 **Unusual end to the chapter? Well, that's that. Leonard Greene was really mean to Ross on the show, wasn't he? So I kept it real and hope to bring more of it in the next chapter, which would be completely devoted to this dinner. Until then, keep reading and reviewing. Toodles!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey there, I am back with an update. Hope you guys like it. So here you go..**

* * *

"Stop it, daddy." Rachel suddenly got up from her chair. "You are making a scene." Even Ross was not expecting her to do that.

"Sweet pea, I-"

"No" She raised her hand as she was not finished. "Ross isn't going anywhere because he is at the right table. That's right, Daddy. Ross is the guy I am seeing. Now, either you could at least pretend to be civil and have dinner with us like we decided, but if you cannot wrap your head around this then.." She sighed. "Well then that's your problem."

Leonard nodded. He knew better than to say anything right now. The only thing that scared him was his daughters' temper. So he gestured towards the chair so she could take her seat. "Please take a seat, Ross"

Everybody was seated. Even though the constant murmurs and whispers could be heard, Ross could swear if he would drop a pin,the sound would definitely be heard clearly. Of course, his mind always exaggerated things. Nervous, he folded his napkin multiple times to think of a topic to break the tension between the father-daughter duo. 'Interesting' he thought he would have to keep his calm that evening.

"So, uh, Dr Greene, how's-how is everything at the hospital?" Rachel stared at her father and almost dared him to ignore her beau's question.

"It is as good as it could be" Leonard even gave him a decent smile, which encouraged him to continue.

"Rachel told me you got an award for being the best cardiac surgeon in the tristate area. I mean, that's amazing. Congratulations, Sir" Ross said politely.

"Thanks, Ross. How about you? Still teaching at the University?"

"Yes, and I am also running for being the keynote speaker at this conference. So yeah, things are going great"

Rachel smiled in her mind at the two ost important men in her life. She thought it was too good to be true. But she also know they had it in them, to be polite and civil to each other, and respect each other's work. This was the only thing she ever wanted when she was dating Ross all those years ago, that he got along with her father. And just when they starting to find a common ground, Ross had to go and cheat on her with the copy girl. She quickly rid her off those thoughts when she heard the waiter asking for what she wanted.

"Oh, I-" She closed her eyes for a moment to focus on her surroundings before she spoke "I would have a cobb salad, thank you"

Leonard cleared his throat. "So can we talk about this?" Rachel nodded.

"How long have you two been together now?"

"It's been three months" She quickly responded.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I knew you would react like this. And that is why I did not say anything on phone" She answer in exasperation.

"Fair enough"

"Sir, if I may?" Ross knew he had to choose his words wisely. "I know what bothers you. Our previous relationship six years ago is not a good example for anybody out there. But one good thing did come out of it, and that was our love for one another. Love that was there all along, it just took us a little long to realise" He kept his hand over Rachel's and smiled, earning a faint smile in return. "I know it ended badly but we were stupid back then, we-"

"Speak for yourself, Geller. I don't recall my daughter cheating on you" Leonard just could not resist these words. This made Rachel take her hand away from Ross', by which Ross was taken aback as he thought they had put it behind them. But he did not let it bother him so he continued.

"You're right. I was stupid. I cheated on her, and I was ignorant of her true feelings for me. But mostly, I was shit scared that she would leave me for another man. I know it does not justify what I did, but, sir, believe me, that was the biggest mistake of my life as it made me lose the best thing that ever happened to me" This made Rachel smile again.

"But how can I trust you with the future of my daughter, huh, Geller? How to know you won't do that again?" As any father would do, he asked the right question.

"Dr Greene, someone up there.." He pointed to God. "..they must be really happy with me or I must have done something right that Rachel could find it in her heart to forgive me and give us another chance, give me another chance" He stopped to gain his breath. "I know, now, how it feels to lose her, and I could never bear that pain again. As much as you would find it hard to believe, but I was miserable without her. Only the thought of that time makes so thankful for the present, for Rachel, for my family" Rachel was on the brink of crying. Ross had never expressed his feelings in words before. She never knew how broken shell of a person he was without her, just like she was without him. They needed each other like the day needs night.

As hard it would be for Leonard to admit, but Ross' confession moved him. He always saw him as the guy who broke his daughter's heart, but never tried to understand his side of the story. Before anyone could say something more, the waiter came with the order, and Ross excused himself for the restroom as he needed to compose himself.

"That was one heck of a speech, there" Leonard said to Rachel once Ross was out of sight. Rachel chuckled.

"He always speaks from his heart, daddy"

"I had often heard stories about how his speeches made people cry"

"You bet"

"So what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what about marriage, Rachel? A wedding? One that you ran from eight years ago?" Rachel could not believe him. That was the thing, he could be back to his arrogant self with the snap of a finger. But she did not take it seriously, and responded.

"You're talking way into the future, daddy. I mean, it would happen, for sure. But at the end of the day, it is just a piece of paper. It would not be enough to convince of Ross' commitment towards me. It is beyond that, let me tell you that" She started picking on her salad as she spoke as she could not resist eating anymore. All these talks were wearing her energy out.

"Way into future? Do I have to remind you that you two already have a child?"

"Her name's Emma, call her that"

"It's not gonna change the fact that she's illegitimate" He said under his breath.

But Rachel's hearing was extra sensitive that night. She got chills down her spine when she heard those words, and not in a good way. "What did you say?"

"I am back" Ross sat. "What did I miss?" He noticed the expressions of his company.

"Did you just call my daughter an illegitimate child?" Ross gasped.

"What's true is true, Rachel. A kid out of wedlock, I expected better than that, from you of all" Rachel threw her napkin in extreme anger and left the restaurant. She did not think it was even worth talking to that man anymore. She hated the fact that she was related to him by blood.

Ross also got up to leave when he heard Leonard's voice. "Jesus, will you bring her back, Ross?" So he turned in anger.

"I don't think she's coming back, Dr Greene. All those jokes on me, I can cope with it, she can bear with them. But Emma... she is her life. That woman, your daughter loves our baby more than she loves anybody, be it you, or Sandra, or even myself. And I hate break this to you, but you hurt her real bad if you did say that to her about your own grand daughter. You steeped too low, have a- have a great dinner" Ross was so disappointed by tonight, but he could not think about that as he had to get to Rachel who had stormed out.

* * *

Ross got out of the hotel to see no sign of Rachel. This worried him to no extent. Going around the block a couple of times, he decided to look inside Central Park, just in case.

As he entered the park, he spotted her just after walking ten steps. There she was, sitting on a bench, looking at numerous families with their little ones. He walked towards the bench, and sat next to her. He put his arm around her to let her know he was there for her in any way she wanted. Just like that, she broke down. He did not say anything, and held her until she felt comfortable to talk.

"Why does he do that?" Her voice came muffled. "Why does he always do that to me?" She asked again, as he gently stroked her back.

"I don't know, sweetie" He kissed the side of her head, and handed her his handkerchief so she could wipe her tears.

"You know.." She started as she was done wiping her tears. "He never even came to see Emma. He never saw his grand daughter, Ross, and she is seven months old. He had all kinds of excuses whenever I wanted to visit him. Now I know why" She sniffled a sob and continued softly. "He never considered her his own"

"Don't say that, I am sure he did not mean it" He held her by her shoulders now. "Maybe he was angry at us for hiding our relationship"

"Yeah, well, now I am angry. I don't want him in my life. He has always let me down, and made me feel like crap. But not anymore" She said sternly.

"Rachel, sweetie, don't say something you will regret"

"No, Ross. I don't need him. I have you and Emma, and our friends, and that's it. That's enough" She took one of his between hers and gave it a squeeze, before hugging him. They pulled away after a while.

"Come on, let's go home. It's getting late. Emma needs us" Rachel smiled faintly.

* * *

 **I bet you never thought I was gonna do that, huh? I hope you liked my different take on what would have happened with Dr Greene, as it always bothered me that he never came to see Emma. Let me know the verdict anyways in your review. Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, you guys. How's it going? I know you all want to just kill me for vanishing from fanfic. Work keeps me so occupied. I have been getting messages and comments about how I used to complaint about other writers who left their stories without an end. I get it, that was not fair to you all when I did the same. Not to give an excuse, but a chapter got deleted from my system which made it difficult for me to continue. Please accept my apologies! But everything aside, I Just want to let you know I am back and will definitely try to update regularly.**

 **As for the chapter, I wrote it last week when I was in Indonesia for a conference. Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Next day after work, Rachel barged in into Apartment 20, not knowing she was about to be met with a very sad bit of information. Monica and Chandler had just found out that they will never be able to conceive a child, leaving both of them shattered to their very core. Chandler was consoling his wife, and at the same time trying to deal with the bitter truth. Rachel sat next to her best friend, and just hugged her while she cried continuously, forgetting about her own issues with her father. She knew whatever she said would not make her feel any better. She could not think of a life without Emma. To know Monica was deprived of a baby, one she wanted more than anything in the world, one she deserved more than anyone, more than even Rachel herself. And god knows she was born to be a mother. An amazing mother.

"Mon, I know it is hard to accept, but the sooner you do, the easier it will be. Crying won't make this any better." Monica sniffled as Chandler looked at them.

"It hurts, Rach." Monica pulled away from her embrace.

"Listen to me, honey. We are all here for you. Most importantly, you have Chandler." She looked at him at the last part making him sit on the other side. Monica nodded.

"You guys have Emma too. I mean, everybody knows you love her like she is your own." Monica smiled faintly at her words.

"Thank you, Rachel. That is very kind of you to say." Chandler began as he stroked Monica's back. "But that is not going to change the fact that she is not ours." Monica kept sobbing, having no strength to speak coherently. It was at that point when Ross came in, but none of them noticed his presence. He stood still while he took in the piece of information that involved his little sister and his best friend.

"Don't lose hope, you guys. You have other options, you know... like surrogacy"

"The doctor did mention about it, but I-I don't want anybody else to bear our child, you know. No-Not if I... cannot myself."

"Honey, adoption is always an option. So many kids out there need a loving family to take them in." Monica nodded.

"Rachel's right, Mon." They turned around to look at Ross. "Don't lose heart. I cannot begin to imagine the pain you and Chan must be going through. But I can tell you one thing, we are here for you, in any way you need us." He kept his hand over Chandler's shoulder.

"Thanks, Man" Chandler said gratefully.

Since Monica was too exhausted, Ross offered to cook, obviously saving hmself and everybody from the wrath of Rachel's cooking. Okay, it is too rude to think like that. But boy, did he hate the english trifle. He wasin the kitchen working his magic with spaghetti and meatballs when the door bursted open.

"Hey, Ross. Why did you ask me to bring bottle of Champagne?" Joey said as he came through the front door, clearly missing everyone's expressions.

Ross face-palmed. How could he have forgotten that he had made a phone call to Joey on his way to Monica and Chandler's apartment?

"Hmm, uhh. No-no, I-I am sorry, you guys." He walked over to Joey and took the bottle. "Let's keep this in the refrigerator." Hoping nobody would question his actions.

"What's with the Champagne, Ross?" Rachel was first to ask.

"Yeah, in the message he said he had a reason to celebrate."

"What's up, Man?" Chandler asked

"Nothing I just... I didn't know earlier, about what happened..." He trailed off. He looked down as he did not want to upset his baby sister anymore.

"Ross?" This time it was Monica. "What's the news? You brought the Champagne, it must be something big.." Still he did not say anything. "Hey, this might give me a reason to cheer up" Monica seemed adamant to know.

"I, uh.. I got selected to be the keynote speaker at this conference"

"In Barbados?" Monica asked. Of course, Rachel had already told her he was up for that. He nodded. "I'm so proud of you." She stood up and walked over to her brother. For a moment, she did forget about the situation. They hugged, and Ross kissed her on the forehead. Rachel smiled, looking at the duo. A thought struck her mind.

"I've got it" A little too chirpy with her idea, Rachel said. Everybody turned to her. "We could all go to Barbados!"

At that moment, Phoebe came in and got all excited. "We're going to Barbados?"

But Monica did not seem so convinced. "I don't know, Rach. With every thing that's happening, it won't be easy on us." Joey filled in Phoebe about the situation.

"No, come on, Mon. She's right. We could all make a trip out of it. I mean, how long it has been since the six of us went out of the city. The conference would be a good way to getaway from the city."

"Gee, Ross. They want to be cheered up, not be bored to death!" Typical Phoebe. Ross stared at her. This made Monica smile faintly.

"Hey, I am not asking you to attend the whole conference-" He turned to look at Rachel and Chandler on the couch "-just my keynote speech, that's all"He said sheepishly.

Chandler got up from the couch and stood next to his wife. "Honey, what do you say?"

"Come on, Mon. It would give us all girls a chance to spend time together. God knows it's been a while" Phoebe was all in.

Joey added his own reasons to go. "Yeah, and I could dig holes. Not to forget the nerdy chicks I could meet."

"Okay, because you all want to go, we will, too." Chandler hugged her from the side and Rachel walked over to the group and they all huddled.

* * *

Ross and Rachel came back to their place, and paid Molly for the day. Rachel was getting Emma to sleep in her room when Ross came in and leaned on the other side. When he saw Emma was almost asleep, he started softly. "Thank you, Rachel" Surprised, Rachel asked.

"Thank you for what, sweetie?"

"For being there for Mon. It kills me to know God is being so harsh on her and Chan. But you..." He held her hand from across and continued. "You amazed me by your kind words. Thank you." He stroked her wrist lovingly.

Rachel tilted her head like she does when she finds Ross beyond adorable. In that moment, she realised Emma was already asleep. So she kissed her good night, and gestured Ross to come to their bed room.

They entered the room, with Ross trailing behind. She turned around and put both her hands on either of his shoulders.

"Honey, Monica is my best friend. And to see her strong sense of self fade away due to her sadness, it was not a good sight." She let her hands slide down his chest, onto his back, so as to hug him. "I just could not see her like that." Ross kissed her hair.

"That is why I am saying thank you, Rachel. As her brother, I am very grateful that she has you as her friend. Like a sister, you can provide her with all the support I just cannot. No matter how hard I try." Rachel completely understood what he was saying. She never had a brother growing up, but Chandler and Joey filled that void whenever she needed. But today, they were six pieces of the same puzzle. She was so happy they all agreed to go to Barbados...

Rachel pulled away to look at him. "I know Barbados was going to be our trip, but.."

"Hey, we will get more chances to spend time together. You were right, it has been such a long time since we all went out." Rachel nodded. "What better than to cheer up Mon and Chan!" Rachel smiled at his words.

"You know I never told you why I fell in love with you all those years back?" Now Ross was surprised. He realised that she had never verbalised any such reason. So he stated silent to let her continue. "You always cared about Monica, despite the fact she used to bully you so much when we were growing up." Ross chuckled. "You were always there for our friends. Hell you never abandoned Carol when she broke your heart." She continuously stroked his cheek with the pad of her thumb. "I used to think how you would treat the one you love. A part of me always wondered what if that was me. And this was way before Chandler let it slip about your feelings." She kissed his nose. "And then I got to know... you know, about how you felt about me.. All those thoughts became like a dream. You know when that dream became a reality?" Ross furrowed his eyebrows, spell bound as he was, could not bring himself to speak.

"When you said 'It's always been you, Rach' It was that day when you swept me off my feet." She gave him a peck on the lips to let him know she was finished. Now a little too emotional herself, she just wanted to let herself be with her one true love. "You don't have to say anything, just hold me and never let me go." And so he did.

But he did mention one thing before losing himself in her embrace.

"I am so glad this is real, Rach. Look around, sweetie. We are living OUR dream"

His words made her smile and kiss his shoulder through his shirt.


End file.
